Sueños Rotos
by linda.berenice.14
Summary: Candy y Terry se reencuentran en Chicago e inician un noviazgo, ¿ podrán alcanzar sus sueños? Te invito a que los descubramos.
1. Chapter 1

**SUEÑOS ROTOS**

Una rubia, vestida de enfermera sale del hospital, aborda un carruaje para llegar a la estación ferroviaria de Chicago, iba desesperada, como fue tan despistada de no ver la nota que deslizo el jardinero por su puerta, _ pensaba agobiada. Tenía que alcanzarlo, anhelaba verlo, _ por favor más rápido señor_ pidió con aflicción al cochero. Al llegar le extiende unos billetes para pagarle_ Quédese con el cambio _ dijo y se da media vuelta y emprende una carrera, dobla a la derecha y sigue avanzando por el largo pasillo, empujando a todos los que se encuentran en su camino.

_ Lo siento, _tropezó con un señor_ perdón déjenme pasar_ exigía al mar de gente que se arremolinaban para ver a los actores de Brodway. Pero la rubia iba decidida a todo, a diferencia de la noche anterior a la salida de teatro. Esta vez se iba abriendo a empujones, antes de llegar diviso al actor que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, su corazón latía fuerte, la buscaba a ella, tal como lo decía la nota estaba esperándola, un guardia trata de impedir que se acerque, pero el guapo actor logra verla y ahora el es quien corre para encontrarse con ella, la toma por la cintura y gira lleno de felicidad, ante la mirada atónita de las personas, despertando la envidia de las mujeres que añoraban acercarse al actor. Los enamorados estaban en su nube de algodón que no repararon en ello.

_Terry me estas mareando _se quejo_ nos caeremos los dos _ musito feliz la chica

_ Mi tarzan con pecas, se te ve muy linda de enfermera, _ inquiere al momento que la coloca nuevamente en el suelo.

_y a ti se te ve muy varonil, y creo que estas mas alto, _ le coquetea la rubia

_ puede ser_ contesta divertido y añade _ en cambio tu sigues igual de atolondrada jajajaja

_ Terruce creo que no es el mejor lugar para un reencuentro, este lugar esta lleno de personas. _ le informo Robert Hatway _es mejor que pasen al privado, aun falta 15 minutos para que salga el tren,

Siguieron las indicaciones de Robert , ante las miradas recelosas de las fans, la rubia se fue caminando por el área restringida llegaron al vagón privado de la compañía, subieron a este, iban por el pasillo y ahí estaba Susana sentada, casi se va de espaldas cuando ve a la chica esa con Terry,

Los enamorados estaban en un estado abstracto que no la vieron, seguían en las nubes, aun no asimilaba del todo ese reencuentro ansiado.

_ Terry esto me parece irreal, como un sueño del cual no quiero despertar,_ musito con la mirada vidriosa deseaba mucho verte, _ confiesa liberando una lagrima de sus emocionadas esmeraldas

_El chico se acerca y la abraza enternecido, se separa un poco para tomar su mentón, la mira directamente y le dice_ yo también, soñaba contigo, con volverte a ver y no separarnos jamás, _ se inclina y se acerca despacio a los labios, estaba a punto de besarla cuando un estornudo fingido los sorprende a ambos.

Ohh Susana no sabia que estabas aquí, _ indico sorprendido, después se dirige a la rubia _ mira pecosa te presento a Susy una compañera de tablas _

_que gusto volverla a saludar señorita,_ le sonríe con amabilidad _ actúa usted de maravilla _ la actriz no respondió, pero el actor intrigado pregunto

_¿ Como ya se habían visto?_ indago sorprendido

_ Fue a buscarte anoche al hotel pero aun no regresabas, _se adelanta a contestar la joven actriz

_ ¿Y porque no me informaste cuando regrese?_ le reclamo molesto

_ ya te dije que no estabas y creí que era una mas de esas admiradoras tuyas_ se defendió con indignación

_ Terry no te molestes con tu compañera, ella ignoraba que me conocías_ intercedió la rubia

_ Tienes razón quien iba saber de mi novia pecosa, _arguyó enmudeciendo a las dos chicas, Candy se sorprendió por el titulo que le dio el actor, _ su novia _se repitió a si misma, antes de que la rubia respondiera entro Hatway

_ Hey Terry ya saldrá el tren ¿Acaso tu novia viajara contigo?_ pregunto con una sonrisa el hombre, se alegro mucho de cómo ese chico huraño de hace meses en un solo instante se convirtió en otra persona

_ Nada me haría más feliz, si así ella lo desea _ se dirige a la rubia_ ¿me acompañas a la gira pecas?_ con entusiasmo le pregunta

_ Terry que cosas dices, sabes que me haría muy feliz estar contigo, pero tengo mis obligaciones, en un semestre terminare mi carrera de enfermería, entonces si podré viajar para estar juntos,

_ pecosa después de este reencuentro no quisiera separarme de ti, te amo_ le susurro sin importar el abucheo de sus compañeros. La rubia estaba roja como un tomate, pero así era de extrovertido su adorado rebelde.

En ese tiempo intercambiaron cartas, en cada ciudad que el actor visitaba le mandaba un detalle. su amor fue creciendo mas y mas, un día llego Albert sin conciencia al hospital donde se desempeñaba la rubia , esto se lo informo a su novio quien la apoyo incondicionalmente, en una oportunidad fue y la visito rápido pero ese mismo día tuvo que irse, el actor se sintió mal cuando Albert no lo reconoció, pobre de su amigo, pero sabia que su pecosa cuidaría de el, a pesar de la distancia el chico siempre procuraba escribirle semanalmente, pero aun se sentía incompleta lo necesitaba a su lado.

Inexplicablemente un día regreso del trabajo solo encontró una nota de Albert donde le agradecía sus cuidados, que había recuperado su pasado y tenía que marcharse

Cuando la rubia le escribió a su novio, le informo que Albert se había marchado, el actor se preocupo no le gustaba que su novia viviera sola, pensó en pedirle que regresara a vivir a la estancia del hospital, pero tomo las cosas con calma, faltaba poco para el estreno, y esa noche le pediría que fuera su esposa.

El actor le informo de su debut como protagonista principal en la obra. Y aunque no mencionaba sus intenciones, la rubia lo presintió desde que recibió su última carta con un boleto de ida más no el de regreso.

El día anhelado llego y su fiel amigo Stear la acompaño a la estación, tras un largo recorrido llego el tren, el actor la recibió no con el mismo entusiasmo del reencuentro de Chicago, esto la decepciono, pero se tranquilizo al intuir que el actor estaba preocupado por su protagónico, si eso tenia que ser. _se dijo a si misma.

Fueron a una cafetería, la rubia reclama que ese lugar no es nada romántico_ su novio le dice es verdad entonces le indica que la llevara a su hotel, pero ella protesta. Y le siguiere que la lleve a su departamento, quería saber como vivía, estaba tan feliz de verlo, que no quería perderse ningún detalle de la vida de su amado.Los momentos de silencio del actor le preocupaban, quizá estando solos le confiara que era lo que le aquejaba.

Al llegar la rubia ve el afiche de la obra y se alegra que no fuera Susana Marlow la protagonista, desde que la vio en el hotel y su reacción hosca con ella, intuyo que gustaba de Terry, la rubia espontáneamente dice que pondrá su nombre en el afiche, el actor suelta una carcajada por las ocurrencias de su novia. La chica se abalanza para reclamarle pero su arrebato hizo que se volcara el café y que ambos cayeran a ras del suelo,

A la mente del actor se vienen los momentos felices del colegio, su vida tenia sentido solo cuando estaba con ella, no está dispuesto a perderla, quiero estar y envejecer solo con ella_ pensó convencido, su vida pendía de hilo, confiaba en que su pecosa lo entendiera y que juntos lograran una solución al problema _aspiro y exhala profundo para darse valor y confesarle la verdad.

_Candy te mande un boleto de ida para que te quedaras conmigo, _con voz ronca _tenia mucho planes para nosotros _ se hace una larga pauta por el escozor de la garganta que le impidió continuar.

_Lo se Terry pero antes dime que te sucede porque estas tan distante, _ lo abordo la rubia ante su silencio

_Pecosa no me preguntes nada por el momento, solo abrázame te necesito, _ le suplica con los sentimientos a flor de piel, así estuvieron unos segundos

_Amor dime que sucede, ¿Te conozco y se que algo esta pasando? Quiero imaginar que son los nervios por el estreno _ el actor sigue sin pronunciar palabra alguna, _ Terry pero si tu eres el mejor actor de Brodway por algo te ganaste ese protagónico, _ agrega la rubia para darle confianza

_Susana sufrió un accidente _ acotó de tajo

_¡Un accidente¡ ¿Cómo Sucedió? Pobre Susana _ añadió con pesar, Se desprende del abrazo y se incorpora, le extiende una mano y le ayuda a levantarse, _ ahora comprendo el porque Karen Klasie se quedo con el papel _ musito bajo, le preocupaba el accidente de esa actriz, era cierto que se alegro que no fuera ella quien interpretara Julieta, porque era bien sabido que le gustaba su novio, pero jamás se alegraría por la desgracia de otro.

Se dirige nuevamente a Terry, y vuelve a ver su hermoso rostro compungido, entonces un dejo de celos se dejo sentir en su corazón, porque le afectaba tanto a su novio el accidente de esa actriz

_ante el mutismo del actor agrega _Es lamentable lo que le sucedió a tu compañera, pero explícame porque te afecta de esa manera _ le exigió un poco molesta.

_Porque yo estaba donde iban a caer las luces, pero se atravesó, me empujo y cayeron sobre ella _ responde agitado

_¡ohhh que terrible¡ ahora entiendo te sientes culpable por eso._ balbucea la rubia

_ así es, si no fuera por Susy, seria yo el que estuviera en esa cama de hospital_ le confirma afligido

_ No amor, tu no tienes la culpa, fue un accidente, _ahora la rubia es quien lo abraza recargando su cabeza en su pecho y afirma _ claro que debemos ayudarla, pero lo haremos juntos, tú no estás solo me tienes a mí _

_ me lo prometes pecosa, me ayudaras con esto, _le suplica _tengo tanto miedo no se que haría sin ti _ musita aspirando profundo e impregnándose del dulce olor de su cabello

Terry la toma del mentón y acerca sus labios entonces la besa largamente, con ternura, necesidad, si bien no era su primer beso, pero si totalmente diferente, era como si al besarla le arrancara la vida y todo su ser, un beso lleno de amor, sus pulsos palpitaron y la rubia se olvido de perjuicios y sin mas allí perdió su virginidad. No lloro después de eso. Había sido tan feliz con Terry, lo amaba profundamente era natural lo ocurrido. Subconscientemente sabía que no lo era, pero había ocurrido y no se arrepentía.

El actor aun recostado le besa la frente después se levanta y de su abrigo saca un estuche, se acerca al borde de la cama toma la mano de la rubia, y le pone un hermoso solitario en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

_ pecosa iba a pedírtelo la noche del estreno, pero después de lo sucedido no puedo esperar; por favor cásate conmigo _ le pidió el chico

_¡Terruce! _balbuceo la rubia, de pronto enmudeció parece ser que se le atoraron las palabras_ mi amor no tengo palabras para expresarte lo que siento, te amo, _ susurro con lagrimas de emoción.

_señorita Candy White Andrew seria tan amable a responder mi petición de matrimonio _ replico en juego. _ mire que mi agenda esta llena

Al verlo la rubia entre lagrimas sonríe, ahí estaba otra vez su arrogante rebelde

_eres un tonto, que agenda llena ni que nada, _se hace la indignada_ antes de responderle déjeme le aclaro que soy una mujer muy celosa_ asevera pícaramente pero después añade_ pero aunque me reviente el hígado cada vez que se le acerque alguna Fan lo apoyare en su carrera. _ le indica feliz_ Sr. Terruce Grandchester, sí acepto ser su esposa.

_Pecosa de mi vida, si tu eres la única, te aseguro que no tendrás motivos para los celos, porque su futuro marido no tendrá ojos para nadie que no sea para usted, Sra. Grandchester_ le afirma con alegría

Después de reír un buen rato y disfrutarse nuevamente, la rubia termina dormida, ya no pensaron en la reservación del hotel, esa noche se quedo a dormir en el departamento, además la necesitaba consigo, para llenarse de fortaleza y poder enfrentar a la madre de Susana, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, ya no le temía a nada, teniendo a su pecosa con el y después de lo ocurrido nadie los iba separar,

La observa con añoranza y ternura, _mi pecosa hermosa, te amo tanto, tenia tantos deseos de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, mi plan era pedirte matrimonio al terminar la obra, que todos los asistentes fueran testigos de mi felicidad, pero desgraciadamente el accidente de Susana, me cambio todo, no creí correcto mostrar mi felicidad, ante la desgracia de Susy, pero tal y como tu lo prometiste juntos la ayudaremos a salir adelante, llegaste como un bálsamo a curar mis temores. El timbre de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se levanta cuidadosamente para no despertar a su amor y abre la puerta, no sin antes ver el reloj eran las 10:00 P.m. quien tendría la osadía de molestar tan tarde.

_Sr. Grandchester hoy no fue a visitar a mi hija, ella esta muy triste y lo espera. _ le indico la mujer

El chico no la deja pasar al contrario sale del departamento y cierra la puerta tras el. _ Sra. se me hizo tarde y si usted se dará cuenta no estoy en condiciones de ir a visitar a nadie a esta hora de la noche. _ le indico para que viera que andaba en pijamas.

_ Es su obligación, no es necesario que le recuerde que ella esta en cama por su culpa, quiero que este con ella para toda la vida me oye

_Sra. yo amo a otra persona, juntos ayudaremos y cuidaremos de Susana.

_Faltaba más,_ arguyo reclamándole_ mi hija lo ama a usted y es su deber estar con ella, y le aconsejo terminar su relación y cumplirle a mi Susy _le ordeno por ultimo antes de marcharse,

El actor entra a su departamento cierra la puerta, ve a su pecosa con el seño fruncido, vestía la bata que su madre le obsequio en Escocia. Antes de decir palabra alguna la rubia lo aborda.

_¿Porque no me lo habías dicho? _ acotó molesta _¿ quien se cree esa señora para venir a exigirte algo como eso ? no puede aprovecharse así de la situación,

_ no quería preocuparte, _ indico bajando la mirada entristecido _tu eres lo mas importante para mi, no te miento estaba contrariado, confundido, me sentía culpable, _le confió y alza la mirada para reflejarse en esas hermosas esmeraldas _pero al verte he sacado la fuerzas para enfrentarme a Susana y a su madre.

_mi amor no estas solo en esto, te ayudare esas mujeres deben entender que en el corazón no se manda. ¿Si quieres mañana te acompaño a verla? _ Le suguiere

_ no quiero exponerte, la Sra. Marlow es una persona con carácter fuerte, déjame esto a mí, mañana antes de ir al ensayo iré a ver a Susy para expresarle mi apoyo moral y económico en su recuperación, pero solo eso y nada mas.

_ antes de venir a Brodway, tenía pensado pedir mi cambio al hospital Santa Elena, para estar más cerca de ti, además así puedo hacer las dos cosas trabajar y estar al tanto de la recuperación de Susana.

_Pecosa, pecosa_ gira la cabeza de un lado a otro_ mi mujer no tendrá necesidad de trabajar,_ La rubia frunce el seño y añade_Terry me gusta lo que hago, así como yo te apoyare en tu carrera tu debes hacer lo mismo , _ protesta

_ quiero que mis hijos tengan los cuidados de su madre. No deseo que vivan entre niñeras como lo hicieron conmigo, _ inquiere con melancolía,

La rubia se sonroja, y ve en un futuro hijos con su rebelde, la sola idea le emociona, _ mi amor yo se la falta que hacen los padres a los hijos, te aseguro que nuestros futuros hijos siempre nos tendrán presente. Pero es muy pronto para hablar de eso no crees,

_Pecosa, tengo tantos sueños contigo, te amo, y quiero estar contigo para toda la vida, que envejezcamos juntos. _

Gran parte de la noche se la pasaron platicando de los planes futuros y la manera en que ayudarían a Susana, también tenían que hablar con los Andrew, hablaron tanto hasta que los venció el sueño.

Al día siguiente después de despedirse de su pecosa, se fue al hospital, en cuanto llego la Sra. Marlow le dijo que ya lo esperaban, y le indico que no podía dejar de pasar un día sin ir a ver a su hija, que lo necesitaba para su recuperación. El actor solo escuchaba a la mujer, ni se inmuto en contestarle a la mujer y dándole la espalda entro al cuarto de Susana cerrando la puerta tras de el.

_Terry, te extrañe mucho, ayer me sentí muy mal porque no viniste, _el inglés no contesta, solo baja la vista _presintiendo algo le indica _¿es por ella? ¿Llego verdad?_ Debe estar muy feliz tiene mucha suerte, puede correr libremente y es amada por ti. ¿Ira al estreno?_ le pregunta con voz temblorosa_

El actor se lo confirma con un movimiento de cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra la actriz le exige

_ me imagino que ya hablaste con ella de lo que sucedió, y han terminado su noviazgo, ¿le dijiste que te vas a quedar conmigo?_el actor no responde la actriz se desespera y le grita, _tienes que decírselo es tu deber quedarte conmigo, yo salve tu vida.

_le hable del accidente y estamos dispuestos ayudarte,_ le indica en tono seco _ no puedo quedarme contigo amándola a ella, entiende por favor, te ayudare con todo lo necesario para tu recuperación pero no me pidas algo imposible, _ le pide exasperado

_vete, vete por favor _se sulfuro la chica_ y antes de que saliera le recordó _ Terruce no renunciare a ti ni por ella ni por nadie, me oyes, me lo debes, salve tu vida_ le repite

El actor sale fastidiado del hospital, fue a las pruebas de vestuario y llega a su departamento, la rubia lo recibe con una suculenta comida.

_ llegar a casa, verla con ese delantal puesto y pañoleta en la cabeza, le hace olvidarse de los amargos momentos de la mañana, sonríe y le da un beso

_Pecosa que hermoso llegar a casa y encontrar a mi mujer en ella, mmm. Y que bien huele_ aspira profundo_ solo espero que no me de una diarrea y tengas que salir el Romeo de repuesto_

_Terryyyyyy, déjame te recuerdo que cuando cocinamos en la villa de Escocia te comiste todo lo que te prepare, _ le recordó con reclamo

_es verdad, entonces Sra. Grandchester será toda una gran ama de casa, ya quiero probar esto _se sienta en la mesa _ se ve delicioso _intuye

Comen juntos llego la hora en que el actor tenía que irse a los últimos ensayos, después de la comida estuvieron recordando las vacaciones de verano, la rubia no quiso echar a perder el momento, ansiaba preguntarle por Susana pero lo vio tan feliz, deducía que ya se había arreglado todo, se fueron juntos del lugar, el actor no quería exponer a su novia a habladurías así que ese día la instalo en el hotel , quiso que lo acompañara al ensayo, pero la rubia no quería ser distracción, le indico que llegaría a tiempo, el inglés le indica que pasara un chofer de la compañía por ella así que no lo haga esperar.

En el teatro todos los actores estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Terry, desde el accidente de Susana, volvió a ser huraño y poco comunicativo.

_ Pero que cambio de carácter muchacho, creo que esa sonrisa es porque ya llego tu novia_

_si Robert, llego desde ayer, la quise traer al ensayo pero no acepto, _le confió con alegría

_ Dile que esta compañía necesita de la enfermera personal de Romeo, ya que estando a tu lado me aseguro que mi actor favorito no enfermará jajajaja_ ante las bromas del director, el inglés se sonrojo, tan evidente era que su pecosa era la medicina para sus males_

_ Muchacho me alegro que este aquí, sé que será un gran apoyo en estos momentos que más lo necesitas. _con sinceridad le dice

_ Así es, mi pecosa es el sol que alumbra mis días_le confiesa


	2. Chapter 2

En el elegante hotel Royal llego un carruaje, la rubia lo abordo e iba radiante de felicidad, le pide al señor que se detenga porque iba a comprar unas flores.

_¿son para su novio señorita? _ le pregunta el cochero

_ehh si claro _ tartamudea y se sonroja

_ le gustaran al Sr. Terruce_ le indica

Al llegar al teatro, la rubia entra sin hacer fila el cochero le dice al encargado que es la novia del Sr. Terruce, otro hombre la escolta a los camerinos,

_Pecosa has llegado, _emocionado le sujeta la mano y le besa la mejilla, _

_amor suerte te estaré viendo desde la platea _

_actuare para ti mi pecosa Julieta,_musita con cariño _ escucha esto . ¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí? ¡El sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente! Sal, hermoso sol y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que esta pálida y ojeroza porque vence tu hermosura _

_Romeo quiero ese mismo romanticismo para la escena _ interrumpió Robert

La rubia se puso de mil colores, a diferencia del actor, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios sardónicos de su productor_

_Es un placer volverla a ver señorita gracias por las energías que le inyecta a mi Romeo_

_ohh que pena con usted Sr. Hatway_ balbuceo la rubia avergonzada

_ para usted soy Robert, al contrario me gusta ver a mis actores felices y es agradable ver a dos enamorados como ustedes.

La obra estaba por comenzar la rubia se despide de los hombres y se va al lugar reservado especialmente para ella. La recitación de Terry fue magistral, la fémina no pudo evitar llorar, su Romeo se dirigía a ella. En el intermedio de la puesta en escena, la chica se encamino a los camerinos para ir a buscar a su amor, pero antes de llegar escucho a unas actrices, tras vestidores.

_ Terruce estuvo como nunca, interpreto Romeo con el corazón, desbordaba romanticismo, amor, que hombre _ suspira la chica

_ Pues como no, si en primera fila tenia a su novia, era obvio que esa inspiración fue por ella. Se le ve muy enamorado, así que bajate de tu nube querida_ le aconseja su compañera.

_ va, todavía falta que prospere ese amor, ya ves que la madre de Susana sigue empeñada en que le cumpla. En el ensayo vino a reclamarle a Terry, porque en la mañana dejo muy alterada a su hija.

_ ohh pobre chico, es injusto lo que le exige esa señora,

_ Pero atrás de todo eso está la chantajista de Susana, he oído que es ella quien quiere obligarlo a casarse siempre fue una mosca muerta,

La rubia retrocede y se aleja hacia la salida del teatro, estaba dispuesta a defender lo que era suyo,

_Que truco Sucio, aprovecharse del accidente, eso no es amor, veré a Susana tengo que verla_ pensó _no me dijo nada de esa discusión, Terry sonriendo y con tanto dolor, perdóname amor mió perdóname por irme a mitad de la función. Pero tengo que ver a esa chica y exigirle que te deje en paz._

Llega a la recepción del hospital, pregunta por el cuarto de la señorita Marlow, no encuentra a nadie en la habitación, se sorprende al ver una silla de ruedas, y solo encuentra una nota en la cama, llega la Sra. Marlow y abre la nota y exclama alterada _Susana se va a matar,_ la rubia recoge la nota y la lee. "Perdón mamá por favor no seas dura con Terry lo amo, perdona a esta niña tonta, espero que seas Feliz mamá,

La rubia sale a buscarla también, siente una corriente de aire y va a la azotea, Susana estaba a punto de tirarse al vació, Candy la sujeta y le pide que no lo haga, le suplica que no se arroje, entonces siente que la chica le falta una pierna, su corazón late fuerte, la actriz al darse cuenta de quién era la mujer que la detenía para no caer al vacío, empieza con su actuación, le indica _ que quiere morir, que seria un estorbo en sus vidas, que la deje morir por Terry, la rubia llora y le replica que por favor no haga esa locura, en su desesperación por salvarla Candice le promete que Terry se quedara con ella.

_ Fue entonces que Susana se suelta, ambas caen al suelo cubierto de nieve, llega la madre, el doctor y el actor también, al terminar la obra y no encontrar a su pecosa, intuyendo que se entero de la visita de la Sra. Marlow en el ensayo, se dispuso a ir al hospital. Iba nervioso, mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la madre de Susana y acusarlo de que su hija se iba a suicidar por culpa de el y de esa chica. Al oir gritos en la azotea ambos corren, y la mujer le exige que cargue a Susana y la lleve a su habitación.

Obedece de inmediato, en el camino sus ojos se cruzan con los de su pecosa, sus esmeraldas no brillaban como hace unas horas, se veían opacas por la enorme tristeza que reflejaban. Todavía la actriz tuvo el descaro de decirle _Terry, Candy me salvo_ el chico no habla solo en un mensaje mudo se comunica con su novia_ pecosa mis brazos pesan como plomo pero juntos nos libraremos de esto _ quiso decirle a su amada.

Su novia estaba en la sala de espera cuando Terry sale del cuarto de Susana. Este le indica que Susana quiere verla, la rubia accede y entra a la habitación, la desvalida chica nuevamente empieza su actuación, le pide que no le quite a Terry, que solo con el a su lado puede vivir, incluso le recordó que hace unos momentos le prometió que Terruce se quedaría a su lado. La rubia la tranquliza y le asegura que así será, solo le pide una cosa que por favor lo haga feliz.

Sale de la habitación y se recarga, llora desconsoladamente. Consternado su novio de dos zancadas llega a su lado y trata de consolarla, ella lo rechaza, después le dice que tiene que regresar a Chicago que es lo mejor para todos, corre y el actor confundido la sigue alcanzándola a mitad de la escalera, la abraza y le pide que no lo abandone, la chica le indica que la suelte pero el se niega, sobre su mano cae una lagrima y lo siente sollozar en sus rubios rizos, se percata de que está llorando, el personal medico y familiares de los pacientes están como espectadores, la chica accede hablar con el. Se van juntos de ahí, en el trayecto fue mutismo total, la rubia le pidió que la llevara al hotel,

_Sigues con lo mismo de irte, prometiste que me ayudarías con esto, _ le recordó con el corazón atronándole por dentro _lo de ayer no significo nada para ti, _ le reclama dolido _no estoy dispuesto a perderte no quiero perderte _ exclama desesperado

_crees que esto es fácil para mi, por favor Terry no hagamos las cosas mas difíciles, es lo mejor para todos_ le indica en sollozos

_para quien es mejor, para ti, para mi o para Susana, _ replica exasperado_ no sé que te haya dicho Susana, pero no puedes dejarme, dijimos que juntos saldríamos del problema._ replica afligido

_ Este problema es la vida de una persona _ le indica la rubia_ yo no podría fincar mi felicidad destrozando la de otra, ella te ama tanto como yo, se consiente iba a morir por ti, si ignoramos esto, cuando menos lo pienses lo volverá intentar y ni tu ni yo podremos vivir con una culpa así _ le responde alterada

_es una chantajista date cuenta te esta utilizando para lograr su objetivo _ replica el joven

_Será como sea, pero lo nuestro aquí se termino, perdóname por favor, perdóname _ sale corriendo del auto y entra al hotel. Se quedó de una pieza , no entendía nada, hace unas horas su pecosa estaba decidida a todo por defender su amor, y ahora se acobardaba por esta nueva prueba que les puso el destino.

Terry decidió esperar a que se tranquilizara y pensara mejor las cosas, estaba contrariada por lo sucedido, se dispuso a aguardar afuera del hotel.

No pensaba dejarla marchar por nada en el mundo. Tenía que arreglarse todo_ se repetía una y otra vez

Después de 20 minutos se desespera y decide buscarla, no soportaba más esa incertidumbre, iba directo al elevador, pero es detenido por un botones que no le permite la entrada,

_Sr. tiene usted reservación, no pude pasar al corredor de las habitaciones de los clientes

_Quítese, mi novia se encuentra hospedada en la suite 210_ dijo con fastidio

_lo siento pero tenemos que informar antes, _

_eres un impertinente_ masculla entre dientes el actor

El recepcionista se acerca al ver la discusión, para entonces el actor no traía la bufanda y las personas del lobby lo reconocieron

_Es Terruce Grandchester, el actor de Brodway_ grita una chica

_pero que hace aquí, hoy era el estreno, yo no alcance boletos, _indica otra

_que emoción, de cerca se ve mucho más guapo_

Las mujeres empiezan arremolinarse para un autógrafo, se abre la puerta del elevador y la rubia se encuentra entre un tumulto de mujeres, el actor no logra verla. Ella se escabulle y logra salir del lugar, toma un carruaje y se marcha.

El gerente al ver ese alboroto, hablo a seguridad estos fueron quienes lograron rescatar al joven actor de esas hormonas sueltas. Después de disculparse con el, le permitieron el acceso al área de habitaciones, nadie abre, una mucama le avisa que la señorita dejo hace unos minutos la suite.

Sale a toda prisa y por instinto se dirige a la estación, pero su loca carrera fue en vano, tenia 5 minutos que había partido el tren de medianoche, desesperado compra un boleto para el siguiente, pero el encargado le menciona que hasta mañana a mediodía sale, lo adquirió, también le preocupaba Robert tenia que anunciarle que preparara al suplente en las siguientes funciones.

Al día siguiente la Rubia amaneció en una lujosa habitación, lo primero que ve es a su amiga Anny que esta a un lado de ella cuidándola.

_Donde estoy, _ confundida pregunto

_recuéstate estas muy débil, Achie fue por ti a la estación, estás en la mansión Andrew, avisaron que te desmayaste, yo recién voy llegando _le informo su amiga

_ Estoy bien, _aseguro _ la Tía abuela se enojara si sabe que estoy aquí_

_Candice el Sr. Williams esta en Chicago, según Archie dejo ordenes que se te atendiera y nadie perturbara tu estancia, _ acoto la morena

_ El tío abuelo esta aquí, _se alarma_debe estar muy molesto conmigo, ¿Ya lo conocen Archie y Stear?

_No, aun no, ese hombre es un misterio_

Pasaron las horas, la rubia estaba en una encrucijada, sus pensamientos estaban con Terry, pero al mismo tiempo con la reacción del tío abuelo, sus amigos estaban acompañándola cuando ven una silueta de un hombre alto y delgado

_Albert que haces aquí_ se levanta y lo abraza_ohhh porque te fuiste sin decirme nada, _ se dirige a sus primos _ Gracias por traerlo chicos

Los hermanos cornwell se ven confundidos, ellos no tenían nada que ver con la visita del rubio.

_Albert tu cabello ¡lo cortaste¡_ se sorprende la chica,

_para tomar mi cargo tengo que estar presentable,_ le sonríe y guiña un ojo

_¿Donde estas trabajando? ¿Por qué desapareciste así?_le reclama

_pequeña en la carta te dije que recupere mi pasado, tenia que poner en orden algunas cosas,_lo siguiente deja asombrados a todos los chicos_Candice soy el bisabuelo Williams, ese titulo me lo dio la tía abuela y solo lo informo a los ancianos de la familia. Al morir mis padres quede como sucesor de los Andrew, y George se convirtió en mi guardián para cuidar de mi _

_todos estos años creyendo que el bisabuelo era un anciano y resulta que es un chico casi de nuestra edad, _añade atónito Stear

_lo siento chicos, quería convivir con ustedes pero no me lo permitieron hasta que fuera presentado como la cabeza principal de la familia_ se dirige a la rubia la cual aun no procesaba del todo la información, _pequeña yo fui quien te adopto como hija de los Andrew, desde que te vi. Aquella tarde en la colina de Pony, sentí un instinto protector, quizá porque al igual que yo estabas tan sola, perdí a mis padres muy pequeño, después murió mi hermana. Cuando los chicos me pidieron adoptarte no lo dude. Tus bellos ojos me recordaron a mi querida hermana Pauna, ella era una persona muy gentil como tu, _le indica con sinceridad

_ es verdad, eso me dijo Anthony _ añadió con nostalgia

_ Entraste a nuestras vidas, te quiero mucho Candy, eres una persona muy importante para mi, la semana próxima será la presentación y tienen que estar todos los miembros de la familia, no podré presentarte como mi hija por la poca diferencia de edad, pero si lo haré como mi hermana menor, porque tras la muerte de Pauna tu viniste a llenar ese vació, dejando atrás la soledad en que me encontraba. Incluso quiero que Terry este presente porque me imagino que pronto será parte de nuestra familia_ le informa con una alegre sonrisa

_Albert, Albert _ inquirió rompiendo en llanto

_pequeña perdona, se que te decepcioné al no decirte quien era en realidad, pero se me tenia prohibido, me comprendes_se disculpa al creer que era por su culpa

_Terry y yo terminamos, _balbucea _ no pude decirle no me lo quites, ella iba a morir por el, _le confiesa en sollozos, _ todos estaban confundidos, no entendían a que se refería la rubia, el noviazgo iba de maravilla,

El rubio les pide que los dejen a solas,_que paso entre ustedes_le pregunta, la chica llora abiertamente en su hombro, le platica como sucedieron las cosas, el la apoya y la consuela, trata de tranquilizarla le dice que el hubiera hecho lo mismo, la deja llorar todo lo que quiera.

Mientas tanto en NY. El actor parecía león enjaulado, esta en su camerino esperando el llamado para la segunda función, cuando hablo con Robert este lo convenció de que dejara pasar unos días para que la rubia meditara mejor las cosas, aparte que no podía dejarlo tirado recién estrenada la obra, al menos en 10 días le daría permiso para ausentarse unos días.

En Lankewood

Se celebro la fiesta de presentación, fue algo intimo, pero cuidando todos los detalles, no se hizo publico a la prensa, el rubio era muy reservado en su intimidad y mas en la de sus seres queridos.

Al inicio de semana el actor se dirige a la mansión de Chicago de los Andrew, se encontró con el elegante, le sorprendió la amabilidad con que lo recibió,

Archie no le gustaba ver sufrir a su gatita, cuando supo la historia completa, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo, se identifico con Terry, a pesar de que no le caía del todo bien, reconocía que amaba sinceramente a su prima, bastaba ver la angustia que tenía por encontrarla, sin más le dio la dirección de Lankewood

Quien lo recibe ahí es Albert, el actor se sorprende de ver a su amigo, el rubio le explica su verdadera identidad y la preocupación por su rompimiento. El ingles busca apoyo en su amigo, el rubio mando llamar a Candy, cuando entra la chica y ve quien está, trata de abandonar el lugar pero el actor la toma por la muñeca,

_no pecosa esta vez no vas a escabullirte _ acotó molesto por la indiferencia de ella

_Suéltame, _Le dolía enormemente rechazarlo, pero temía que su debilidad la traicionara, basto con verlo para saber que toda su vida amaría a ese hombre, pero ese amor era imposible, ella le dio su palabra a Susana, solo de pensar que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida por amor a Terry, ninguno de los dos podría vivir con esa culpa, evocar ese amargo momento, recordó que tenía que sacar valor para cumplir su promesa, _déjame entre tú y yo ya no existe nada. _ asevero indiferente

_estas segura pecosa, _inquiere decepcionado_ y el amor tan grande que decías tenerme, todo lo mandas a la borda, por un maldito chantaje_ vocifero iracundo

_Terry por favor tranquilízate, así no llegaran a nada_ le pide el rubio

_ Albert, porque haces que me enfrente a el, tu bien sabes la decisión que tome, _le reclama _entre el y yo todo acabo, _ afirmo con actitud férrea

_no pecosa el amor no se acabo, todo lo que vivimos es una muestra de ello_ le afirma _la rubia palideció por un momento pensó que iba a contar lo que sucedió aquella tarde en su departamento. Pero Terry como todo un caballero se abstuvo de decirlo, pero seguía intentando hacer recapacitar a su amada _no puedes engañarme, tus inseguridades y dudas es por el chantaje de Susana, pero nos amamos, pecosa luchemos por lo nuestro_ le vuelve a repetir

_Independientemente de lo que paso con Susana, estos días he reflexionado mucho, _indico buscando rápidamente un motivo para desilusionarlo_cuando regrese a Lankewood, recordé momentos que creí en el olvido,_ recorre el gran aparentando nostalgia _ he revivido los días felices de antaño, fue entonces que supe que tu fuiste una ilusión, me deslumbraste con tu sonrisa, vivimos momentos maravillosos, pero no estoy segura de amarte lo suficiente para llevar una vida contigo…..

Basta es suficiente, _ acotó encolerizado, no era difícil imaginar con quien compartió su niñez la pecosa_ no necesitas continuar, _ su voz enronqueció_ aquí no fui mas que el capricho de una niña tonta, que sigue en sus recuerdos de algo que no fue y nunca será porque ese jardinerito esta muerto_ su mirada se obscureció aun mas_Pero lo que mas me duele es que me utilizaras para borrar el recuerdo de otro y lo peor de todo es que no lo lograste, sigues amando a un muerto. _ bufo con el corazón herido

_ Yo no he dicho eso, _le reclamo la chica _ solo exprese que no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, no pongas palabras que yo no he dicho_

_entonces esas palabras de amor, esos planes a futuro, solo queda como sueños rotos. _rechinido los dientes_ o también me dirás que no las dijiste tu

_Lo siento creí que te amaba en verdad, perdóname Terry _ la rubia esquivaba su mirada pensaba que al verlo descubriría su mentira, dolía en el alma tener que mentir de esa forma a su único amor, pero si no lo desengañaba el actor abandonaría a Susana por ella. Y sin decir mas palabras subió las escaleras dejando a los hombres solos.

_Terry lo siento, creo que Candice no esta en todo sus cabales, esta confundida todo esto es mucho para ella, te aseguro que recapacitara después,

_no te preocupes Albert, mi destino es la soledad, si soporte el abandono de mis padres, sobreviviré al de la pecosa_ le aseguro ya mas tranquilo, _

_¿A donde iras?_

_Tengo que regresar a Nueva York, deje el teatro por venir a recuperar algo que nunca existió, _ menciono en referencia al amor de su pecosa_ aun con el corazón desecho le pide a su amigo_ Cuidaras de ella, prométemelo,

_ Siempre lo haré, _afirma _ Terry los dos son como unos hermanos para mi,_le confiesa y añade sincero_ me duele sobremanera su rompimiento, pero no puedo intervenir en las decisiones de Candice, pero si en algo puedo ayudarte sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Hola queridas lectoras, este es un minific corto, si es de su agrado agradecería que me lo hicieran saber, los reviews son mi motor para publicar capitulo. Tomatazos, felicitaciones, sugerencias todo se acepta. un abrazo a todas.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de la visita del actor, la rubia cayó en una depresión aun mayor, se aisló completamente, y al pasar un mes todo empeoro cuando comenzaron las nauseas y mareos, ella ya sabía a qué se debía esos malestares, pero no hallaba el momento de confiárselo a alguien. Pero el rubio no era nada tonto y un buen día le informa.

_ pequeña necesito que me acompañes, antes de irme a la oficina te llevare al hospital necesito que te hagas unos exámenes de sangre, me preocupa que continúes con esos malestares, ¿o quizá tú ya sabes a que se deban? ¿ o me equivoco Candice?_ la reto

_como te enteraste Albert, _ las lágrimas caen de sus ojos_ lo siento, perdóname te he fallado, _sollozaba_ has sido tan bueno conmigo_ pero ocurrió, fui débil, no pensé en las circunstancias.

_no necesito detalles _ le dice con aparente seriedad_ solo quiero que te prepares porque mañana partimos a Nueva York. _

_pero para que _ se alarma

_ Para informarle a Terry de que será padre_ asevero sin vacilaciones

_Albert no puedes hacer eso, le prometí a Susana que me alejaría de él, tengo que cumplir mi promesa.

_por favor Candice,_un poco molesto_ crees que Terry es un títere que lo iban a manejar a su antojo, _le extiende el periódico, _"Demandan al actor Terruce Grandchester"

_ Susana demando a Terry, porque lo hizo, _ se sobresalto

_ según la prensa hablan, que el ofreció su apoyo económico, pero la chica más que la ayuda moral, quiere comprometerse en matrimonio, expuso que su deber es estar con ella, ya que salvo su vida.

_ Al ver la cara afligida de su pequeña _ pero no te preocupes este tipo de demandas no prosperan _ asegura el rubio.

La rubia le pidió a Albert que le diera tiempo, quería que Terry arreglara primero lo de la demanda de Susana, no deseaba darle otra preocupación más. No comprendía como alguien que decía amarlo lo expusiera así ante los medios, eso podría dañar su carrera e imagen, llego a la conclusión de que Susana no lo amaba de verdad, que tonta había sido al dejárselo a ella.

Pero aun estaba a tiempo de recuperarlo, le pediría perdón, y le confesaría que todo lo que dijo fueron mentiras, el tendría que comprenderla, le explicaría que todo lo hizo por el bien de Susana, que nunca se imagino que fuera una persona tan egoísta que solo pensaba en ella.

Pasaron dos semanas y fue ella misma la que le pidió a Albert que la acompañara a NY. Llegaron al teatro y les informa que la compañía se fue de gira, la rubia se entristeció, entonces decidió buscar a Eleanor, siendo su madre, Terry debía tener contacto con ella. Fue sola, necesitaba enfrentar sus errores por si misma,

Llego y le indican que en unos minutos baja la señora.

_buenas tardes Sra. Eleanor, soy Candice amiga de Terry, _ musito con nerviosismo

_ Después de que fuiste su novia ahora eres su amiga, no creo que al dejarlo solo cuando mas te necesitaba te considere como tal_ con desden le indica la actriz

_¿supo de nuestro noviazgo?_ pregunto con sorpresa abriendo sus grandes esmeraldas más de lo normal pero ante la mirada inquisitiva de la famosa actriz bajo la vista avergonzada _ siento mucho lo que sucedió, _ se disculpó apenada _yo solo hice lo que creí mejor para todos, Susana iba a suicidarse no podríamos ser feliz, con algo así

_niña, esa historia me la se de memoria, _ indico con indiferencia _se cuánto sufrió mi hijo con sus chantajes y tu lejos de ayudarlo lo abandonaste. _ le reclama con dolor

_Sra. estoy muy arrepentida, yo lo amaba, lo sigo amando, nunca he dejado de pensar en el, no hay día que no me arrepienta de mi forma de actuar, fui una tonta, le mentí a Terry para decepcionarlo y que se alejara de mi y volviera con Susana.

_mi hijo tiene voluntad Candice,_ inquirió frunciendo sus cejas contrariada_ le agradezco de corazón a la Srita Marlow por salvarle la vida, pero no por eso se encadenara a una mujer que no ama.

_estoy muy preocupada por el, se de la demanda y quiero que sepa que lo apoyare, no debí dejarlo solo.

_Pero lo hiciste_ la culpa_ sabes ahora que Terry se fue de gira, los abogados de su padre arreglaran lo de la demanda. Richard negociara con esas mujeres, para que cuando nuestro hijo regrese, ya no tenga que volver a ver a esa familia.

_Me alegro mucho por el, _ le dice y por un breve momento se queda pensativa_ Eleanor si Terry se comunica con ud. Podría decirle que quiero hablar con el, para expresarle mi arrepentimiento. Y que nunca he amado a nadie como lo amo a el, además tengo una noticia muy importante que darle. _ le pidió la rubia antes de irse

Esa misma noche los rubios regresan a Chicago, Albert le informo a Candice que esas gira teatrales suelen ser de temporada larga. Esta le tranquilizo al decirle que ya le había dejado un recado con su madre, tarde o temprano se comunicaría con ella.

Los meses pasaron la familia se entero del embarazo, la sra. Elroy casi se desmaya por la noticia, sugiere casarla con Neal, El rubio se niega y dice que el se responsabiliza por su pupila. El nacimiento fue en la mansión de Lankewood, fue un niño precioso, muy parecido a su padre. El bebe se robo los corazones de todos, Anny y Patty se desvivían por su sobrino e incluso le sugerían a sus novios que ya se querían casar para tener el suyo propio, Stear sonreía con la idea, contrario al elegante, el cual hasta se atragantó con esa ocurrencia de las chicas

Paso el tiempo y en Nueva York los actores regresaron de la exhaustiva gira, para tranquilidad del actor, su madre le dio la noticia de que las Marlow aceptaron el dinero que les ofreció su padre, _el actor se siente descansado al saber que ya no tendría que ver a esas mujeres, en esa gira su popularidad aumento, su fama se extendió a nivel internacional, tenía fama, dinero, todo para ser feliz, pero en la soledad de su departamento aun lo aquejaba el abandono. Habían pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que la vio, a pesar del tiempo no lograba olvidarla por momentos deseaba ir a buscarla, Pero no podía olvidar su frialdad de aquel triste día, en que su corazón partió en mil pedazos, pero aun con su indiferencia Una cosa era seguro, jamás dejaría de amarla, pero por dignidad y orgullo no debía buscar a alguien que nunca lo amo.

_Eleanor se había prometido no perturbar la tranquilidad de su hijo, pero la vida tan acelerada que llevaba le mortificaba, intuía que con todo eso quería olvidarse de su pasado, una noche en que el actor fue a su casa, le hablo de la visita de Candice y de todo lo que le confió la rubia. Este no hizo ni la más mínima mueca de disgusto o alegría, solo escuchaba atentamente cuando termino de hablar su madre, el chico se levanto y se fue, necesitaba estar solo. Llego a su departamento busco la armónica y tras verla un largo rato se dispuso a tocarla, después de haberla tenido guardada tanto tiempo. No pudo deshacerse de ella, pero tampoco la podía cargar consigo, creyó que al guardar todo lo que le relacionaba con su pasado pronto la olvidaría, pero fue en vano, nunca dejo de pensar en su pecosa. Seguía amándola, y ahora con la información que le dio su madre, tenía el pretexto ideal para ir a buscarla, pero aunque la volviera a ver ya nada seria como antes.

El actor hablo con Robert y le propuso una asociación, tenia el dinero suficiente para probar como empresario, el productor le menciona que lo de el es la actuación, aun así lo apoya y le indica que seria un honor ser su socio. Cuando le informa donde quiere construir la compañía teatral, el hombre comprende las intenciones del joven actor

En Lankewood,

La rubia no volvió a trabajar, con el apoyo de Albert se dedico a labores sociales, obras de caridad, la Sra. Elroy por su edad se sentía cansada para seguir representando estas asociaciones, y Candice se quedo ocupando el lugar de la sra. Elroy ..Pero la rubia también se hacia cargo de los niños del hogar de Pony. Ayudaba a sus madres a investigar a las familias que deseaban adoptar a un niño. Por tal motivo la chica hacia su vida entre Lankewood y Chicago. Le gustaba lo que hacia, ayudar a los mas necesitados, y esto la mantenía activa pero sin descuidar a su pequeño hijo, quien apenas hace unos meses empezó a caminar. El era su motor, sin ese angelito divino no tendría sentido la vida, por su estupidez había perdido todo, pero aun tenia la esperanza de que un día la buscaría, guardaba todos los recortes del periódico,

Y todos los días le hablaba a Terryto de su padre. Confiaba en que Eleanor le informaría a Terry de su visita. Pero ya tenia dos semanas que esa larga gira internacional, había terminado. Y aun no tenia noticias de el, lo que informo la prensa era que se tomaron vacaciones, pero el actor seguía sin ir a verla, tal vez Eleanor no le informo nada o con tristeza intuye que quizá el dolor que le causo hizo que la olvidara para siempre. Se le encogía el corazón solo de pensarlo, pero al menos tenia a su hermoso hijo que era una replica de su padre, Terryto era el bálsamo para sus penas, era su mundo entero. El amor de madre era superior a todos los amores, por eso ponía una barrera con todo caballero que se acercaba a ella con intenciones de enamorarla, y no solo por su hijo sino también por ese hombre que aunque pasen cien años nunca dejara de amar.

Albert vivía en continuos viajes pero ahora no como trotamundo si no por los negocios familiares, Archie estaba a cargo de las empresas de Chicago y su hermano pidió la presidencia de la de Florida, se había enamorado realmente de Patty, a tal grado que no podía estar sin verla.

Anny que también participaba en las asociaciones de ayuda, convivía a diario con su hermana de infancia, meses después se inicio una grande construcción, se corrió el rumor de que se trataba de una compañía teatral de nombre Granhay , los dueños eran extranjeros y abrirían una escuela de actuación, traían una fuerte inversión,

La rubia pensó en alguien, quizá traerían espectáculos de otro países y eso podría opacar la popularidad del padre de su hijo, pero inmediatamente alejo esos pensamientos, Terry era Terry y nadie se le comparaba, si había llegado a donde estaba era por ser quien era. Pero aun así no dejo de preocuparse el que si se vería afectado como empresario era ese buen hombre Robert Hatway, no olvidaba lo bien que se porto con ella.

_Candice otra vez sumida en tus pensamientos_

_no comiences de nuevo Anny _

_Dejaste pasar la felicidad por la puerta y ahora no encuentras árbol a donde arrimarte _ dijo mordaz

_ no necesito de nadie para ser feliz, tengo a mi hijo conmigo_

_ Pero un niño necesita de una familia y tu de alguien quien te cuide, pero siempre pones una barreara a todo aquel que se te acerca, _

_Anny tengo la misma edad que tu, y a los 20 años no necesitamos que nos cuiden, y entiende algo _ dijo molesta _ a mi hijo no le estoy buscando padre el tiene el suyo.

_un padre que no sabe de su existencia,_ replico sardónica

_no eres nadie para criticarme se que me equivoque, pero un día Terry vendrá a buscarme y se lo informare, y formaremos la familia que siempre hemos deseado. Su madre le expondrá mi visita y mi arrepentimiento.

_hace tres meses que se termino esa gira y no he visto que venga, _ indico con dolo _Quizá ya te olvido, la fama y el dinero logran muchas cosas, tienes que desengañarte un hombre guapo, rico y famoso, crees que estará disponible_ acotó con cizaña _ aunque el actor siempre ha sido muy celoso de su intimidad, corrían rumores de su vida desenfrenada,_ _tienes que ser realista Candice, Terry Grandchester ya te olvido, es un hombre orgulloso, además teniendo el mundo a sus pies crees que regresara con alguien que lo abandono.

_¿Porque te ensañas así, conmigo? _ Con el corazón encogido y con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar por las palabras de Annie

_porque me preocupas que sigas aferrada a algo que no sucederá, los años pasan Candice y cuando menos esperes tú hijo se casara y quedaras sola._ indico suavizando el tono de voz.

Esa fue la explicación verbal que le dio a su amiga, pero la realidad era que ya deseaba formalizar con su novio, sabia que mientras estuviera de guardián de Candice, este nunca le pediría matrimonio, con el dolor de su corazón pero tenia que ver por su bienestar mismo. Quería a su hermana pero sentía que era un obstáculo entre ella y Archie

_entonces que así sea, es mi vida y se que hago con ella, _balbuceo la rubia con dificultad por el escozor de garganta

Los meses pasaron y un día su secretaria hace pasar a un representante de la compañía teatral, se presento en la institución para dar un donativo y ofrecer sus servicios para ayudar a los necesitados, incluso informo que los dueños deseaban donar todo lo que se recaudara el día de la inauguración, a la rubia le sorprendió el buen corazón de esas personas, incluso le pidió una cita para darle las gracias personalmente a esos hombres de buen corazón, el joven le informa que solo se encuentra en la ciudad uno de los socios, porque el otro no podía descuidar sus otros negocios. Le extiende una tarjeta con una dirección y le indica que su representado la recibirá con gusto el día que vaya. Y sin agregar nada mas se fue.

A medio día la rubia sale de la institución y se dirige a casa, llego muy contenta, encuentra al niño en el regazo de la tía abuela y le platica a la anciana del donativo que recibieron en la institución y de la función de caridad que ofrecieron. La Sra. se sentía feliz, le gustaba el desempeño de su sobrina, esos servicios de asistencia social eran bien vistos en la sociedad, no es que menospreciara el trabajo de enfermería solo que ninguna mujer Andrew tenia necesidad de trabajar. No negaba que cuando supo del embarazo de la chica se sintió decepcionada, pero ella fue quien ayudo, sin interés alguno al patriarca de la familia, eso no tenia con que pagárselo, empezó a tratarla y entonces al igual que todos la chiquilla que tanto detesto en el pasado, ahora era su sobrina consentida, además que su hijo trajo la alegría y calor de hogar a esa enorme mansión, era un amor de niño, travieso pero muy cariñoso.

Los Legan se fueron a radicar a Boston por ordenes de Albert, hablo con el Sr. Max Legan y le aviso del cambio, el elegante se quedo a cargo de la presidencia de Chicago, y a su antecesor le dieron la de Boston, el rubio deseaba estabilidad para Candice, y por eso quería a los hermanitos demonios lejos de ella. Ya que por sus múltiples actividades, no podría cuidarla como antes. Pero sabia que Archie lo hacia cuando no se encontraba el en la ciudad.

Dieron las cuatro y tras dejar a su hijo en la siesta de la tarde, se dispone a salir,

_Dorothy cuida de el, no se lo dejes tanto a la tía abuela, ella necesita descansar,

_Candice pero es ella la que no deja hacer mis labores, siempre lo quiere tener consigo cuando tu no estas. _ se quejo

_ Pero si solo es en la mañana cuando me ausento, solo que el día de hoy tengo una cita. _le indica _ espero llegar antes de que despierte de su siesta, me encanta jugar con el, _recordó con una sonrisa, ese pedacito de cielo le daba luz a sus días.

Llego a las oficinas del teatro. Y a la recepcionista le pide una entrevista con uno de los socios de la compañía. La fémina le informa que el Sr. no da entrevistas, entonces la rubia le extiende la tarjeta del Sr. Hill Thopson , la mujer supo entonces de que se trataba y tras disculparse le pide que espere, la vio meterse a un pasillo y empujar una puerta, a los pocos segundos regreso y le indica que puede pasar.

Era un despacho de una sola pieza con un escritorio a la derecha había un librero, todo estaba minuciosamente impecable. Pero esto no fue lo que la sorprendió sino quien estaba atrás del escritorio.

_Hola _saludo el brevemente

_¿Tú?_ palideció como una hoja de papel impresionada

Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana y Skarllet Northman, chicas que emoción verlas, mil gracias por seguirme y publicar. Las quiero un montón. Estoy muy emocionada de que les haya gustado. Es un honor escribir para mis lectoras bellas. Aquí les dejo el último capítulo de hoy. Besos amigas.

p.d. de aqui en adelante viene el desquite del precioso jijiji. acertada intuición si viene bebé en camino bueno ya crecidito en este capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ya ves, ahora aparte de actor, soy productor_ se ufanó de la palidez de la pecosa_ ¿Cómo acaso no sabías que era yo?

_No, _dijo atragantada

_Yo si sabía que la presidenta de la asociación social era Candy White Andrew, y también intuía que vendrías pero no te esperaba tan pronto _a todo esto solo le daba la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón, pero nada más_ me imagino que entre el hospital y la asociación no tienes tiempo libre_

_Ya no trabajo en el hospital, _ dijo pero se detuvo por el nudo que se le hizo en la faringe, tuvo que tragar seco para continuar _estoy a cargo de la asociación que mencionaste y también destino dos días al hogar de Pony

_actividades típicas de una dama de sociedad, obras de caridad, _ añadió mordaz

_así es y me siento feliz con lo que hago _ con orgullo le aclaro, tras recuperarse de la impresión

_sin embargo yo, _le mira con sus hermosos zafiros insondables _ después de que terminaste conmigo, me fui de gira, quería olvidar lo ocurrido además estaba la presión de … _repentinamente cambio de tema _ me informo Eleanor de tu visita ,

_ Entonces también sabrás lo que le dije _ la rubia enrojeció apenada

_Sí, por supuesto, _ acoto divertido por dentro por como la rubia lo miraba sin parpadear, se miraba tan bella con ese rubor en sus mejillas, desvió esos pensamientos no debía flaquear ante ese rostro angelical el cual podría ser bilateral y destruir de tajo todo el escudo protector que hizo a su alrededor. La rubia lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

_Terry cuando me entere de la demanda de la Sra. Marlow, me preocupe por ti, entonces comprendí que Susana no era la chica dulce que yo pensé,_ a la rubia le latía el corazón de prisa por los nervios_ regrese a Nueva York esperando verte y explicarte que todo lo que dije fueron mentiras, creía que ella te necesitaba de verdad.. _el actor la interrumpe

_ Candice no me satisface hablar de personas indeseables, _le dice con indiferencia, saco la cajetilla de cigarros y tomo uno _ ¿Quieres?_le ofreció

_no fumo ¿y pensé que lo habías dejado? _ le regaña

_Hay cosas que aunque uno quiera dejarlas no puede _le replico con doble sentido, pero inmediatamente tomo la actitud de hace unos momentos _Pero dime tu supuesto arrepentimiento es verdad

_Claro que es verdad _respondió volviendo a enrojecer _ pero porque si tu madre te dijo hace meses, porque no viniste antes_ indago un poco molesta

_Si que viene desde que regresamos de gira, _da una bocanada de humo y añade con tranquilidad_ la verdad es que estuve muy ocupado con la compañía que estábamos formando, _ la rubia sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, hacía meses que se encontraba en Chicago y no la había buscado

_sabes me asocie con Robert_ le informa el actor sacándola de sus pensamientos

_ohh por eso se llama Grantay, son las iniciales de los apellidos de ustedes. _ se sorprende la rubia, como no se fijó en eso antes

_ me sorprendes con tu inteligencia _ se burló _pero señorita pecas me gustaría saber si piensas igual que cuando fuiste, a ver, a mi madre. _la abordo nuevamente

_Desde luego _ la rubia no dudo en la respuesta

_¿Quieres decir que me quieres?_ indico socarrón

_Que me di cuenta que nunca dejare de amarte y no hay día que no me arrepienta del error que cometí_ se sincera con el corazón en la mano

El actor se levantó sin prisas y se acercó a ella, cuidadosamente le alzo el mentón sonrió, tenía una sonrisa como si fuera una mueca ¿Dura?¿Agradable? ¿Distinta?

Algo distinto si, pensó la rubia pero era lógico después de tanto tiempo de no verse, estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y en cuanto el actor le pidiera reanudar su relación, entonces le confesaría la existencia del niño

_Pero el actor no dijo nada al respecto solo la beso, era Terry el mismo de Siempre pero aquel beso sin duda era muy distinto a los demás, más maduro, más profundo más sexual, muy diferente a los dulces besos que habían vivido. Tal vez se debía a que hace tres años eran unos adolescentes inexpertos y todo lo habían aprendido juntos, entonces recordó lo que dijo Anny hace algunos meses_ y ahora comprobaba que quizá era cierto. Terry no estuvo en la abstinencia como ella, pero acaso no fue ella misma quien lo separo de su lado, un hombre es diferente en cosas amorosas y sexuales.

Lo que pensaba Terry no lo sabía, pero la besaba largamente, con pecado y hasta como si fuera un vicio, tanto es así que la rubia deslizo una mano entre el pecho de los dos y lo separo con suavidad.

_Perdona, después de no verte por tanto tiempo, seguí mis instintos _se disculpó y sonrió _ que te parece si mañana comemos juntos._ inquirio haciendo que la pecosa se olvidara de su atrevimiento.

Al día siguiente la rubia se esmeró en su arreglo, vestía un vestido de fina seda en un tono beige con rosa pastel y un abrigo de piel encima y aunque le molestaba la incomodidad de los zapatos altos esta vez se puso unos, porque quería estar a la altura de su rebelde.

Ya era media mañana y el chofer la llevo a la asociación, estuvo en su oficina dos horas, atendió a personas que solicitaban ayuda, otros eran empresarios que iban a dejar el donativo etc… al poco rato desde su oficina escucho ruidos que provenían del exterior muy diferentes a lo normal, sale de ahí para ver que sucedida y se encuentra al actor rodeado de mujeres que esperaban algún trámite en el instituto. Incluso parte del personal también estaban entre el tumulto.

Ahí estaba Terry con un traje oscuro, camisa blanquísima y corbata. y encima una capa abrigadora. El actor logra verla y tras repartir autógrafos y sonrisas se disculpa con todas, _bellas damas fue un placer me permiten porque la Señorita Andrew y un servidor tenemos algo pendiente _ dijo al momento de ver a la rubia salir de su oficina.

Fueron a un elegante restaurant a comer, desde que entraron los comensales empezaron a murmurar, el mesero acompaño a la pareja a unos de los salones privados, las jovencitas que se percataron de la presencia del actor, estaban tras la puerta esperando verlo para que les diera un autógrafo.

La pareja estaba ajena a los hechos que ocurrían al otro extremo del lugar donde los meseros y personal trataban de mantener el orden. Una vez que se iban a retirar el encargado les sugirió que salieran por la puerta de servicio, porque adentro había una revuelta esperando verlo. Así fue como la pareja abandono el lugar.

Ya en el auto de él, _Candice te debo una disculpa por sacarte por la puerta de servicio, es lo más difícil de esta carrera, se te acaba la privacidad, no puedes andar en lugares públicos, sin que te reconozcan, la prensa te acosa a cada momento, pero si quieres podemos ir al departamento a tomar una copa, _dijo con naturalidad _es el único lugar en que podemos estar sin ser molestados,

¿A… que departamento? _ tartamudeo nerviosa

Al mío naturalmente, ahí podemos hablar tranquilos_ le sonríe con una mueca de a lado

_¿ Esta la gente de servicio?_ indago preocupada

_Candice es solo un departamento, no tendré la gente de servicio que tienen los Andrew, pero si esta impecable, una señora va diariamente hacerme el aseo. _

_¿Entonces esta la señora? Porque si no es así, podemos hablar aquí mismo en el auto_

Terry lanzo una risotada comprendiendo la actitud de la pecosa _pero que perjuicios tienes contra mí, _ con mirada picarona _ te recuerdo que no sería la primera vez que estemos solos y la última vez tú fuiste quien pidió ir a mi departamento_

_La rubia enrojeció pero esta vez de coraje, se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo de ella, eso le molesto y le pidió que la llevara nuevamente a su oficina.

_te iré a dejar a tu casa, _ le indica

_No,_ acoto rápidamente olvidándose del enojo _ no, creo que sea oportuno, _se le seco la boca de los nervios, no quería que Terry se acercara a la mansión, el niño acostumbraba a jugar en los jardines, aun no era el momento indicado para que supiera de su existencia.

_Es que la tía abuela es muy estricta,_ indico aclarándose la garganta_ creo que ella no aceptaría que nadie me lleve a casa si no hay algún compromiso formal,_ aprovecho para agregar ese comentario y que el actor intuyera su deseo, espero la reacción del actor, mas no hubo nada, el ingles solo guardo silencio, eso le hacía dudar de las intenciones de él. Dolida por su indiferencia le dice _ déjame en la asociación debe estarme esperando el chofer de la familia el me llevara. _ esperaba que el actor replicara algo, pero nada, siguió impasible y ni se inmuto en responder.

El ingles siguió conduciendo, en un semáforo se acercó un vendedor de rosas y le compro un ramo e inexpresivo lo coloca en el tablero del automóvil, al llegar al edificio detuvo el coche y antes de que ella bajara el actor se inclina al asiento del copiloto para abrazarla y besarla. Ella no fue incapaz de rechazarlo, ese hombre le embriagaba los sentidos, él recorrió la mano un poco y quedo justo en el seno de la rubia, quien al sentir su mano se estremeció bajo el contacto de los dedos masculinos. Se movió inquieta y el actor soltó sus labios y la libero de su abrazo _perdona _le dijo retirando los dedos.

La rubia guardo silencio apenada, no le salían las palabras, solo se dispuso a bajar del auto, _te marchas sin esto _le dice dándole el ramo de flores socarrón, ella lo agarra y entra al edificio sin decir nada más. En el trayecto a la mansión, a diferencia de lo cháchara que era con el chofer esta vez guardo silencio en todo el camino, al llegar se fue a su recamara y se metió en la ducha, después bajo y le dio de cenar a Terryto, subió con su hijo a su recamara y cuando estaba a solas con él, abrió su cofre y saco una fotografía del padre de su hijo la cual se la había mandado autografiada cuando aún eran novios la adjunto con las cartas que le envió en su noviazgo. Aparte de eso tenía colección de recortes.

Cuando hablaba con su hijo siempre le mostraba la fotografía de su padre, y aunque él bebe solo tenía un año y medio ya pronunciaba algunas palabras entre ellas la de papá, era increíble la atención que ponía el chiquillo cuando le hablaban de su progenitor.

Al día siguiente la rubia fue a la asociación después de mediodía, al llegar su asistente le informa aun con los ojos de ensoñación que volvió a ir el actor y que le dejo un recado que cuando se desocupara pasara a las instalaciones del teatro porque necesitaba verla. La rubia un poco molesta por la actitud soñadora de su empleada sin dar las gracias se va a su despacho y no sale de ahí hasta la hora en que tenía que irse a casa. Aun dudosa no sabía si dirigirse al teatro, en su interior había una lucha interna de ir o no ir, ella como mujer tenía que darse su lugar y ser el quien la busque, pero acaso no estuvo el en la mañana en la asociación, sin pensar más le indica al chofer que de vuelta y se dirija a tal dirección.

Al entrar la atiende la misma chica que la vez pasada pero esta vez no necesito pronunciar palabra alguna, la mujer le indica que su jefe la estuvo esperando toda la tarde, eran cerca de las seis, la rubia no tomo en consideración la hora, los empleados empezaron a salir y ella y Terry quedaron solos en el teatro, estaba en aquella oficina la cual se comunicaba con otra puerta, el ingles la invita a pasar

_¿quieres tomar una copa? ¿Creí que ya no vendrías? Aunque esta mejor porque a esta hora nadie nos molestara_ le indica libidinoso con su ceja altiva

_los empleados suelen ser impertinentes en ocasiones_ añade como señal de advertencia para que se controle_

_pecosa hace rato que nos encontramos completamente solos, los empleados salen a las seis _ le indica burlón

_pero en Nueva York ensayaban hasta tarde, _ indico consternada

_pero aquí todavía no se inaugura el lugar, quienes vienen son solo trabajadores de construcción, y la chica que recibe las solicitudes de los aspirantes a actores. _se acerca a ella y la sujeta de la cintura _así que comprenderás que estamos completamente solos. _se acerca más y le susurra roncamente al oído ¿vas comprendiendo pecosa? Aprovechando que traía el abrigo desabrochado deslizo sus manos bajo el y la apretó contra sí, unió su boca con la suya, aquellos besos hondos, rasgantes extraños despertaban toda la sensibilidad que había en la rubia.

Hasta que ella le empujo un poco, pero no lo movió ni tantito entonces le exige _ ya basta Terry es suficiente _el rió con diversión en su boca y continúo besándola pero la rubia lo vuelve a empujar esta vez con más fuerza y sale apresurada del lugar.

El actor sale tras de ella pero no la alcanzo solo vio cuando el chofer cerró la puerta del auto y arranco. Quedándose con una sonrisa arrogante de satisfacción.

Ella llevaba el pecado del instinto que despertaban esos besos y en su cuerpo el contacto vicioso de sus manos. Terry era muy distinto antes era sencillo y cariñoso con ella. Este otro era silencioso y apasionado y le hacía sentir una tremenda turbación.

Al día siguiente recibió un hermoso arreglo de flores, los días continuaron y Seguían esos besos tormentosos hasta que una tarde el precioso se apodero de su voluntad y la retuvo cuanto quiso, le temblaban aun las piernas había vivido el amor como nunca. Jamás se sintió tan viva, tan suya la pasión de Terry, su primera vez en nueva York fue tierna, romántica e inolvidable, pero esta fue mucho más apasionada y experimentada por parte del actor, cierra los ojos y se pierde en todas esas desconocidas sensaciones en que fue presa.

flash back...

fue una tonta al haber accedido a ir a su departamento, ya no era una niña y sabia lo que ahí iba a suceder, pero lo deseaba, deseaba ser suya, embriagarse de él. esas caricias sobre su ropa y esos besos apasionados la dejaban con un desconocido dolor en el bajo vientre, eso aparecía cada vez que sus deseos eran reprimidos. su cuerpo reclamaba algo mas, pero seguía su lucha interior, no quería convertirse en la amante de Terruce, anhelaba ser su esposa y formar una familia a lado de su hermoso hijo.

_¿Que piensas pecosa?_ pregunta sardónico, _ Si te incomoda estar a solas conmigo podemos irnos

_No, no es eso... Solo que... _ tatamudea, era tal su turbación que no lograba articular palabra alguna

_ Que pasa, porque esos nervios_ susurra cerca de su oído al retirarle un alborotado rizo. Esto hizo que se le erizara toda la piel, se sentía indefensa al tener ese hermoso rostro tan cerca, él parece divertido ante la reacción y el embobamiento de ella, su mano acaricia la sonrojada mejilla, ladea ligeramente la cabeza y se acerca a esos labios entreabiertos los cuales atrapa con ternura, pudo sentir la respuesta de ella ante ese beso tierno. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente _ abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado, no quería dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos tan profundos que aún guardaba por ella, no volvería a ser su títere , como fue en el pasado. si quería jugar, las cosas se harían a su manera. Se separa de ella y sin decir una palabra la toma entre brazos y sin la mas mínima pizca de delicadeza la deja sobre la cama. asalto su boca con ferocidad, mordió su labio _ Terruce eso dolió_ se quejo e instintivamente se lleva su mano al labio hinchado, el no dijo nada seguía encima de ella, se inclino y con su lengua recorre esa parte del labio mordido. _Dios que sensación tan...tan intensa, como se conjugo el placer con el dolor.

_¿Que... es esto mmm? _ pregunto entre gemidos por esa extraña mezcla de sensación

_ el cielo y el infierno, pecosa_ balbuceo entre dientes, su lengua desciende y baja por el largo cuello hasta posicionarse en esos exquisitos relieves, succiona de uno de ellos y sus dedos viajan a la humedad de su vagina, a diferencia de la primera vez, que ese templo no fue profanado mas que con el enhiesto miembro del hombre, ahora metió dos de sus largos dedos en esa cavidad y con su pulgar masajea el clitoris, aumentando una corriente eléctrica en el frágil cuerpo de la fémina. con una endiablada sonrisa retira sus dedos, las manos de la rubia no aguantan más estaba por alcanzar algo que hasta ese momento no conocía. lo abraza atrayendolo ante ella,_ por favor Terruce entra en mí. te necesito, no se que me has hecho me siento diferente... _ suplico entrecortadamente

_Pecosa hay diferentes maneras de desahogar el cuerpo, ¿te gustaría explorarlas conmigo? _ pregunto arrogante haciendo una mueca de lado , esperando su respuesta con esa altiva ceja que lo caracterizaba

_ Si, si por favor _ musito sin coordinar lo que realmente decía, su cabeza estaba turbada por esa deliciosa corriente que le provocaron esos dedos invasores y todos sus sentimientos estaban en ese magnifico hombre que la dejaba sin aliento.

Se para de imprevisto y con una mano la levanta y desliza sugerente sus dedos por esos finos labios, ella abre grandemente sus ojos perpleja sin saber que hacer

_ Yo te iré guiando, es lo mas sencillo que puede haber_ le indica con voz grave, la agarra por la nuca y la acerca a su enhiesto y palpitante miembro. para cumplir con su petición la rubia mete lentamente el pene en su boca, no tardo mucho en aprender la técnica, su lengua recorre el mástil como si de una deliciosa paleta degustara.

— ¡Carajo pecosa ! _ exclamo molesto, abandonando esa cadenciosa boca, _ ¿Haz estado con alguien mas aparte de mí? _indago con ojos feroces irritado por la maestría con que la pecosa hacia el sexo oral.

_ Eres un estúpido, no ha habido nadie mas que tu_ inquirió ofendida y repentinamente sus esmeraldas se volvieron acuosas_ si te hice eso es porque tu me lo pediste, quería complacerte.

_ Esta bien, no tenemos que interrumpir este delicioso momento, ven ahora seré yo el que te complazca_ indico y recuesta cuidadosamente en la cama, se posesiona entre sus piernas, pero no hace lo que la rubia pensaba, se arrodillo pero bajo su cabeza para hacer lo mismo que ella hizo momentos antes_ No, eso no esta bien Terruce, _musito con la cara roja como granate por la verguenza que le dio,

_ deja los perjuicios, el cuerpo esta diseñado para disfrutarlo de todas las formas habidas y por haber, ábrete para mi Candice_ pido con voz enronquecida, ella obedeció y suavizo sus músculos para dejarle hacer lo que el quisiera, su lengua recorrió todos los pliegues del clitoris y sus dedos entraban y salían de la vagina de la excitada rubia

—Ah ah ah ah —sus jadeos eran fuertes— Terruce que me pasa ! —grito mientras sus manos jalaban el cabello castaño

— Estas a punto de saborear la gloria pecosa — añadió soberbio

— mmm ahhh — jadeo eufórica, su respiración se agito mas y en un santiamén convulsiono en la cama por el mar de sensaciones desconocidas pero deliciosas que experimento, aun sentía contraído su interior, cuando de una estocada el ingles la penetro duro, sin darle tregua a replicar, entraba y salia una y otra vez, recio sin parar, nuevamente esa exquisita sensación pero ahora era aun mayor, al sentir lleno su interior,—Ah ah —balbuceaba nuevamente entre jadeos, cada vez más fuertes y constantes. El hombre seguia embistiendo aumentando la velocidad y estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo casi podía acariciarlo con las yemas de los dedos. pero no se libero hasta que las contracciones del canal uterino de la pecosa se cernieron en su miembro, esos espasmos exprimieron hasta el ultimo rastro de semen. ambos llegaron al éxtasis al unisono

Una de las manos de la rubia recorría la espalda sudada del ingles y la otra apreto su hombro con tanta fuerza, clavando ligeramente las uñas por las oleadas de placer. Él cerro sus oscurecidos zafiros, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda mientras un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, por el maravilloso momento de volver a sentirle suya. Esa pecosa era de él solamente. pero no caería en el error del pasado, no le demostraría su amor como antes, _ a la mujer ni todo el amor ni todo el dinero _ evoco ese viejo dicho.

la respiración agitada de la rubia comienza a normalizarse, recobra su postura abre los ojos y busco con la mirada el rostro de aquel que la ha dejado tocar el cielo y espera ver algún inicio de cariño y afecto, por el hermoso momento que pasaron, pero en su lugar el enciende un cigarrillo e inexpresivo le dice, si deseas ducharte por allá está el baño, debes hacerlo rápido porque ya es hora de que te vallas a tu casa. _ esa indiferencia fue como si le clavasen un puñal en el pecho, bajo la mirada para esconder las lagrimas que pugnaban con brotar, esa fría e insondable mirada la hizo descender desde el paraíso hasta lo más profundo del infierno. ¿Entonces que significo ese momento para él?. _ se preguntaba dolorosamente apagando sus sollozos con el ruido de la regadera.

Aproximadamente a las once salieron del departamento el mismo fue quien la llevo a la mansión, la rubia accedió a esa hora ya no había riesgos porque el bebe dormía, al llegar el ingles se despidió con total frialdad duro como un peñasco y ella era emotiva como una tonta, añoraba al novio, romántico, cariñoso el de las palabras amorosas, pero este otro Terry arrogante apasionado la enloquecía. Noches como esas se repitieron continuamente.

Archie se entero de las constantes salidas de su prima con el actor, este le reclama y le exijé que le hable acerca del niño, para que formen una familia y se comporte como toda una dama de sociedad. La rubia se molestó y le dice que es su vida, que la deje en paz, que ella sabrá cuando es el momento para decirle la verdad a Terry sobre su hijo.

Al elegante no le faltaron ganas de ir a reclamarle al aristócrata arrogante que ande exhibiendo a su prima, Candice Andrew era la comidilla de la sociedad de chicago. A diferencia del chico Cornwell la señora Elroy se mantenía al margen, apreciaba sinceramente a su sobrina, incluso le agradaba la relación, el chico era hijo del duque de Grandchester, si se casaba su sobrina con el joven ingles los Andrew emparentarían con la realeza británica, sus amistades de Londres y Escocia sabrían de su parentesco. Así pasaron tres meses entre salidas a comer, convivía entre los compañeros actores de su novio quienes ya estaban instalados en Chicago para estrenar la próxima obra y e inaugurar la nueva compañía.

Descuido un poco la asociación, prefirió quedarse en casa por las mañanas atendiendo a su hijo, para así poder dedicar la noche a sus salidas nocturnas.

Hasta que en una de esas llegadas tardes.

Se quito los zapatos para no hacer ruido, no tenia ganas de discutir con el elegante pero al momento de abrir la enorme puerta se sobresalto al ver una sombra espigada alta

_¿Albert eres tu? _ pregunto con el corazón acelerado

_no crees que estas horas no son aptas que llegue una dama a casa y mucho menos una madre de familia, _ arguyo con las facciones duras_¿donde esta esa madre amorosa que dormía a su hijo todas las noches?._ le reclamo por descuidar a Terryto.

_perdón Albert por la hora de llegar, fui a cenar con ….. es interrumpida por el rubio

No necesitas decirme lo que ya se, incluso lo que todo Chicago rumora, se que eres la amante de Terry _acoto molesto el rubio

_reanudamos nuestra relación, somos novios no lo que tu dices,

_¿ dime de donde vienes? _indago con enojo_ niégame que vienes del departamento de el _ la rubia no contesto solo agacho la cabeza y se puso a llorar_ Albert lo amo y siento que también me ama.

_así _ alzo la ceja intrigado _entonces porque no se casan y le dan una familia al niño

_aun no le he dicho a Terry lo del niño_ balbuceo la rubia

_y se puede saber porque no le has revelado la verdad sobre el pequeño, si han llegado hasta donde creo debe haber confianza en una relación no_ la reto

La rubia guardo silencio no tenia armas para rebatir, no con Albert que con solo verlo a los ojos no podría mentirle, como explicarle que Terry aun no hablaba de formalizar cuando ya llevaban tres meses de relación.

_Candice vete a dormir mañana estarás con la mente mas clara y hablaremos de como solucionar esto, lo que si te advierto es que no voy a permitir una conducta mas de estas, o formalizas con Terry o lo dejas y te dedicas a tu hijo._al ver llorar a la rubia se suavizo un poco _ la dignidad ante todo pequeña_la agarra cariñosamente por el hombro y modero el tono de voz_ ninguna mujer merece ese trato y mucho menos tú mi pequeña.

_Albert eres tan bueno y yo te he vuelto a fallar, ¿Podrás perdonarme otra vez?_

_pequeña espero que comprendas mi actitud, te adopte y eres mi hermana menor y mi deber es cuidar de ti y de mi sobrino, ambos son muy importante para mi, y quiero lo mejor para los dos.

_la rubia esa noche no durmió estuvo entre sollozos pensando en Albert le dolía en el alma haberlo decepcionado, en Terry que a pesar de las increíbles momentos que pasaban juntos, el seguía sin mencionar ni una palabra de amor , tampoco hablaba del presente ni del futuro juntos, ese era el motivo por lo que realmente aun no le hablaba de su hijo. No tenia nada concreto con el, y no quería inseguridades para su bebe. llego a la conclusión que seguiría los consejos de Albert, mañana hablaría con Terry si la quería debían formalizar si no aunque le partiera el corazón lo dejaría.

Skarllet Northman, Dulce lu, Iris Adriana , Guest, frank y Mako. hermosas las quiero, no saben como palpita mi corazón al leerla. mientras haya reviews saben que hay inspiración para escribir. bueno este es un minific de Terry y Candy, participo en una Guerra Florida pero me falto terminarlo, hoy lo he retomado y voy a finalizarlo. espero continuar con su apoyo. sin lectoras no hay motivación.

Skarllet Northaman.- entiendo tu indignación, yo tampoco la comprendo, asi que espero que entiendas la actitud de Terry en este capitulo.

Dulce lu, este era un minific rosita, porque como mencione estaba particiando en el foro rosa y habia lectoras menores de edad, pero como les dije sus suguerencias y comentarios son sumamente importantes para mi, eh aqui recien salido del horno la escena apasionada de Terry y Candy. plasme mejor este ultimo encuentro porque el primero fue muy tierno e insípido por la inexperiencia de ambos.

Iris Adriana : efectivamente era Terryto jijijijiji, la que le espera a la pecosa, gracias por leer y comentar

frank: resumiste la historia, acertaste maravillosamente en el desarrollo de los personajes, afortunadamente este es un minfic y no sera tan largo el sufrimiento. gracias por compartir y leerme amiga.

Mako amiga, si tengo otras historias pero quiero reeditarlas para que sean digna de leerlas. me alegra que te gustara esta, y tratare de no descuidar ambas historias. un abrazo fuerte y grande a todas

gracias por sus comentarios y por dedicarme parte de su tiempo.

vamos hacer algo si me regalan cinco reviews para este capitulo les subo uno más. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Al día siguiente llego Terry a las instalaciones del teatro, el rubio ya lo esperaba.

_Albert, cuanto tiempo llevo en Chicago meses y no había logrado hacer contacto contigo, supe que viajas mucho, pero que alegría verte amigo _le abraza y palmea la espalda con gusto , pero el rubio no corresponde al afectuoso abrazo del actor

_siento mucho no poder decir lo mismo_ acoto con frialdad

_pasa algo, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, esa es tu reacción _ dijo indignado el actor

_Que quieres, que te aplauda por lo que haces con Candice_ indico con una mirada que helaba los huesos

_ reanudamos nuestra relación por mutuo acuerdo, y no sé a qué te refieras, yo no le he hecho nada a ella, me entere de su visita a mi madre y aclaramos todo y regresamos nuevamente.

_no has hecho nada, pero si la tienes como amante _ vocifero entre dientes

_Albert no me gusta el término que empleaste, _frunce el ceño _ somos unos adultos y lo que suceda es cosa de nosotros. Y con todo el respeto que mereces no tienes derecho de meterte en nuestra relación. _ acoto con molestia

_ tengo el derecho de hacerlo porque es mi pupila, yo la adopte y lo que le afecta a ella me involucra a mi _

_ ella es mayor de edad, _ le recordó sardónico

_ Y eso que,_ bufo encolerizado _ mientras yo viva, velare por ella y por su hijo, y no permitiré que nadie les haga daño. Te aprecio Terry pero ante todo esta primero mi familia._ arguyo con ahínco

El actor se estaciono en la palabra hijo, no escucho las últimas palabras del rubio

_hijo, ella tiene un hijo_ pronuncio contrariado hirviéndole la sangre, al imaginársela en brazos de otro _ pecosa del demonio me juro que no había estado con nadie más_ inquirió con el orgullo herido y con un fuerte y punzante dolor en el pecho.

_no seas estúpido Terry_ lo interrumpió enojado al intuir la idiotez que procesaba el cerebro del castaño_el pequeño Terryto es tu hijo, en pocos meses cumplirá dos años, e independientemente si lo reconoces o no, es un Andrew también y como tal jamás carecerá de nada. _antes de que terminara de hablar el precioso salió como bala disparada,

El rubio palideció y temió por la seguridad de Candy y del pequeño. Cuando dejo el lugar le indica al chofer que valla inmediatamente de regreso a la mansión.

Unas horas antes la rubia se despertó y tras darse la ducha matinal y desayunar con su hijo, se dirige a la asociación, se le había acumulado el trabajo además había quedado de verse para comer con Terry, en el mismo restaurante de siempre, el personal les habían acondicionado un área solo para ellos dos, así que se hicieron clientes de ese lugar, podían llegar y salir sin que el resto de los comensales notaran su presencia. Pero ese día los planes cambiarían.

Ella se encontraba en su oficina haciendo transferencias de las donaciones a instituciones de caridad, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, y antes de hablar el enfierecido actor la sujeta del brazo y la obliga a salir con el, ante la mirada atónita de la asistente quien por el susto ni tiempo tuvo de hablarle a seguridad.

Entre empujones la sube al auto sin importarle las quejas de la rubia,

_pero que haces Terry, porque estas así, no tienes ningún derecho en obligarme a ir contigo si no lo deseo. Indico en tono adusto por la forma en que la obligo a subir al coche

_el derecho me lo da el ser el padre de tu hijo, _ le contesto con la mandíbula desencajada, sentándose en el lugar del conductor_

_¿ Cómo te enteraste?_ asustada le pregunta

_Hasta cuando me lo ibas a decir, _ante el silencio de la rubia_ No pensabas decírmelo verdad, _ el actor se desespera ante el mutismo de la chica, detiene el coche y le exige _habla maldita sea di algo le estruja los hombres

_ yo te lo iba a decir pero no se dio el momento, tú no tenías intenciones serias conmigo, me estabas utilizando solamente, _ indico temblando por los nervios, por lo colérico que se puso.

_ Por favor Candice Andrew quien utiliza a quien, mi hijo pronto cumplirá dos años y yo ni siquiera lo conozco, cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así, _ inquirió desmoralizado, tenía un hijo, un hermoso hijo, y él no le conocía, dos años, _ replicaba en su mente y apoyo desencajado su cabeza en el duro volante, Dios un hijo y él no sabía de su existencia, cuantas cosas se había perdido de esa maravillosa faceta.

La rubia al verlo tan cabizbajo se le comprime el corazón _no fue mi intención las cosas se dieron así,_ dijo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones_ yo te busque después de que me entere de mi embarazo,_ el levanta la cabeza y le dirige una mirada tan infernal que podría jurar que salían chispas de esos endiablados zafiros _ tú te fuiste de gira, eso no es mi culpa, _ se defendió con aflicción

_pudiste habérselo dicho a mi madre, _ bufo con una voz tan distorsionada por la ira contenida_ incluso llevamos tres meses de relación y no me has dicho nada_ grito exasperado por la facilidad que tenía la pecosa para salirse por la tangente.

_ya te lo dije, tú no tenías intención de formalizar conmigo, quiero estabilidad para mi hijo, _ replico la rubia.

_nuestro hijo pecosa _le corrigió _y si lo que quieres es casarte eso vamos hacer _pone en marcha nuevamente el coche y sin escuchar las protestas de la rubia continua hasta llegar a un edificio.

La sujeta nuevamente del brazo y la obliga a bajar, entran al lugar y el actor habla con el juez, quien en un principio al ver el estado en que se encontraba la rubia se negó a extender un acta de matrimonio, poniendo la excusa de que no había testigos, el actor le entrego un fajo de billetes y le dice que ambos son mayores de edad, que cualquiera de los empleados puede fungir de testigos.

Al ver el dinero el juez acepto y ya no había inconveniente alguno, el actor firma el acta y le da la pluma a la rubia

_esto es una locura Terry, tu no me amas _ le mira suplicante con sus anegadas esmeraldas por las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

_Tu tampoco me amas, pecosa mentirosa, _le reclama y le indica _ pero quiero estar casado con la madre de mi hijo e incluso es lo que tú deseabas no, querías formalizar, entonces en este momento lo haremos, _ ordeno autoritario

Al salir del registro civil, ambos se dirigen a la mansión Andrew, el actor le dijo a que ya era su esposa y que su hijo y ella eran responsabilidad de él, le indico que irían a recoger solamente al bebé, la rubia no se rebeló, no podía, su alma estaba contrariada, amaba a ese hombre con locura, pero dudaba que fueran a funcionar las cosas de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Andrew la rubia se arrojó a los brazos de Albert quien al verla le regreso la vida,

_¿Que le hiciste? Estaba a punto de poner la denuncia, solo porque en verdad te aprecio Terry, si no con mis propias manos te llevaba a prisión

_ no le hice nada, ya sabes cómo son sentimentales las mujeres cuando se casan, _le extiende el acta matrimonial_

_¿se casaron? La obligaste, esto es una basura_ vocifero iracundo

_Óyeme no le puse una pistola para que firmara, por quien me tomas, ella quería formalizar y eso hicimos. Somos adultos,_ dijo indiferente_ no sé porque te molestas, tú fuiste, también a exigirme que le diera su lugar a la pecosa, pues eso hice, además tenía que estar casado con la madre de mi hijo, antes de conocerlo. _ asevero con total seguridad.

_Pequeña es cierto eso, _la chica sigue abrazada de él, pero después de un rato que pareció interminable _ Albert perdóname yo lo amo _levanto su rostro desencajado para verlo _ si es verdad nos casamos por mutuo acuerdo, _la rubia mintió, sabia del poder de los Andrew y temió por Terry, lo amaba y no quería que el actor tuviera problemas con la ley,

_ Bien Albert ya lo confirmaste ahora te aviso que hemos venido por nuestro hijo para llevarlo con nosotros, te agradecería que lo mandes a traer _ solicito amable pero con un toque de su arrogancia

_El pequeño no está, tome las medidas necesarias para protegerlo, y aunque Candice sea tu esposa no saldrá de aquí _ indico sin vacilación el rubio

_¡Protegerlo de quien! _ grito indignado _por favor Albert si soy su padre _se sulfuro el precioso

_indudablemente, pero desconocía sus planes_ miro con decepción a la rubia_

En cuanto a Candice, comprenderás que no es digno de una dama irse a vivir con el esposo sin antes una boda religiosa.

Sr. Grandchester mi sobrino tiene razón, _se oye la voz de la tía abuela quien iba bajando las escaleras _ mire me he mantenido al margen de la vida de mi sobrina, pero el que se quiera ir a vivir con usted sin una boda como es debido si afecta el buen nombre de la familia. Usted hijo de un duque y Candy como hija única de los Andrew merece una boda digna como de la realeza.

_hagan lo que crean conveniente pero que sea lo más pronto posible, mi hijo necesita una familia, otra cosa creo que ya es justo que lo conozca, puedes llevarme con él.

_ le pedí a Archie que se lo llevara a Lankewood, George te acompañara _le índico el rubio

_A la mansión de las flores_ musita con desagrado _ no es necesario que me acompañe nadie ya se el camino, Le revolvía el hígado volver a esa casa, le traía recuerdos no gratos. Pero ansiaba con toda su alma conocer a su hijo. _

Dulce lu, que emocionante que estés en el foro rosa, yo participe hace dos años, pero por falta de tiempo ya no pude seguir activa en la guerra florida. Es un espacio maravilloso donde conoces y convives con tantas personas bellas. Desgraciadamente mi tiempo se acorto y ya no me inscribí. Pero me daré mis vueltecitas para ver tus aportes y echarte porras amiga.

Skarllet Northman, amiga si que se esta pasando Terry, pero para un hombre orgulloso como el, no es fácil dar su brazo a torcer, si que exploto troya cuando se entero de su hijo. pero la pecosa tambien es una tonta para que se lo esconde. Bien este es un minific solo faltan dos capítulos más. Gracias por ser tan transparente y expresar tus emociones. Me encanta que les guste la historia.

Mako, amiga estuve esperando sus reviews, para poder cumplir con este capitulo. No llegaba ninguno, a las 3:00 de la tarde me tuve que ir, y apenas regreso, disculpa enorme amiga, aquí está el capítulo. Mil gracias a las tres por seguir conmigo y ser mi aliciente para continuar.

Chicas preciosas, mi motor e inspiración son mis lectoras, un abrazo a todas.


	6. Chapter 6

Condujo por tres horas, llego polvoriento y se instaló en un modesto hotel, era lo único que encontró en esa pequeña ciudad, ya eran cerca de las 10:00 de la noche, y aunque moría por conocer a su hijo, no era horario de visita, además no tenía ánimos de rebatir con el elegante, sabía que era un chiflado con el protocolo y eso de las reglas.

Aparte que por la hora el bebe debía estar dormido Ya suficiente tuvo con todas las sorpresas del día. Trato de dormir pero solo dormitaba, al día siguiente en cuanto amaneció, se arregló y se fue a directo a la mansión.

Iba tranquilo, el enorme portón se abrió, el guardia se acerca a la ventanilla del auto, no era difícil reconocer al gran actor de Broadway.

_pase Sr. Grandchester, el Sr. Conwell lo espera_ balbuceo con sobriedad

_valla menos mal que ya le avisaron de mi llegada_ dijo mordaz

Al llegar a la puerta principal, se baja del auto, toca la enorme puerta de cedro y lo hacen pasar a la sala de estar, escudriñaba el lugar, cuando es interrumpido por Archie.

_Te esperábamos anoche, Grandchester_ inquiere un perfeccionista elegante

_llegue tarde y no creí conveniente venir a esa hora_ arguyo malhumorado

_se te preparo una habitación para que te quedaras aquí_ índico sonando cortes, su paciencia no era su virtud, pero trataría de ser paciente con él, tal y como se lo prometió a su tío

_que amable de tu parte, pero no me es del todo grato esta casa_ acotó haciendo una mueca desagradable_ Solo vengo por mi hijo_ espetó cortante

_Terruce, el tío me ordeno que te recibiera y te instalara en la casa para que convivieras con el niño, pero no puedes llevártelo contigo

_ es mi hijo elegante_ le recordó con una arisca mirada_ tanto su madre como él, deben estar conmigo_ arguyo en tono iracundo

_Sé que Candy y tú se casaron pero hasta que no halla la boda religiosa Terryto y su madre seguirán viviendo con nosotros._ le informo visiblemente pasible pero firme.

_Ya veo, _ murmuro entre dietes_ siempre han sido así de metiche tú y toda tu familia, _ bufo exasperado, aspira profundamente para calmarse un poco _Esta bien, le prometí a tu tía que así seria y un caballero ingles siempre tiene palabra. Ahora podrías llevarme con mi hijo._ el elegante con agrado le indica el camino, las asperezas del pasado se habían disipado hace tiempo, al fin ya era parte de la familia y pronto sería del todo oficial. El se había enamorado realmente de Anny así como su hermano lo hizo con Patty, los hermanos Cornwell ahora veían con amor fraternal a su prima Candy a la cual querían y protegían como esa hermana que nunca tuvieron.

Archie lo lleva al cuarto del pequeño, la niñera estaba jugando en la alfombra con el niño, quien al ver entrar a los dos hombres, pronuncia papá. Terry palidece y siente una daga en el pecho al creer que se lo decía a Archie, fue un dolor tan intenso que le comprimió por dentro que o paralizo por completo, los sentimientos negativos hicieron mella de él, todo infante necesita la figura paterna y su hijo la encontró en el elegante, quizá también en Albert. Sus zafiros se volvieron acuosos, por la inmensa tristeza que le embargo en todo su ser_ porque pecosa porque me alejaste de mi hijo_ se repitió mentalmente. Sin dejar de ver la figura de su pequeño, quien seguía sentadito pero observando directamente con su dulce mirada a ese hombre. Las palabras no le salían al inglés, por el intenso ardor de la garganta. El niño se levanta de la alfombra y camina hasta él, al llegar al frente alza sus tiernos ojos y repite la misma palabra de hace unos segundos, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Su hijo le miraba a él, _es para mí_ pensó y su rostro se transformo a uno de alegría

_ Esa mágica palabra basto para que se le desentumieran los paralizados músculos. cae de rodillas y una nerviosa sonrisa se dibuja en su cara y su vidriosa mirada, libera una rebelde lágrima que se escapó de sus lagunas, y después siguió otra y otra mas recorrieron sus mejillas, levanta sus manos y las extiende hacia el pequeño quien le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca al feliz padre. Este le abraza con el corazón a mil por hora, lo acorruca ansiosamente contra él_ me dice a mí, sabe que soy su papá _ susurro bajo pero audible, por el fuerte escozor de su garganta. Regaba besos por toda su castaña cabecita desbordante de felicidad.

_Candy siempre le ha hablado de ti, desde que nació y hasta cuando estaba embarazada la escuchábamos hablar sola, pero era con su bebé, también le enseñaba recortes que ella fue coleccionando y una fotografía que tiene tuya. Es por eso que el niño te reconoció.

_Tío Chí, _balbucea él bebe_ papá

_ pipí _ replica sorprendido, se incorpora con el niño en brazos y recorre con los ojos el lugar en busca de la puerta que dé al servicio, pero una sonora carcajada inunda la habitación.

_jajajajajaja, Grandchester Tío Chí soy yo, Terryto aún es pequeño y no puede pronunciar mi nombre, me está diciendo que tú eres su papá_

_Terryto, _el actor sintió raro al pronunciar su propio nombre en diminutivo, lo aprieta nuevamente con infinito amor y añade cariñosamente _ si hijo mío yo soy tu papá _ musito aun con ese molesto dolor que sentía en sus cuerdas vocales cada que pronunciaba una palabra. Pero estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz disfrutando ese maravilloso encuentro con su pequeño.

En Lankewood padre e hijo se conocían y todo era alegría, el inglés no se despegaba de él para nada, quería estar presente en todo lo que se refería al pequeño. Cuando la institutriz fue por el bebé a la habitación del actor para informarle que en veinte minutos vendría la niñera para llevarse al niño, porque antes de la cena tenía que bañarlo.

_ mmm… así que para poder cenar primero se tiene uno que bañar_ dijo sarcástico

_ Usted puede hacerlo cuando le plazca_ respondió indiferente pero con aparente molestia por el mordaz comentario del aludido._ el hombre alzo una ceja intrigante, por la osadía de esa mujer _ Es el itinerario del señorito y no se deben saltar ninguna de sus actividades, después de la cena puede pasar otro tiempo con él, pero antes de las 8:00 p.m. vendrá nuevamente la niñera para llevarlo a la habitación infantil y dormirlo. Ya que a las 9:00 p.m. es mi hora de supervisar para ver si la niñera cumple con su trabajo.

_ ¿Cómo pueden establecer un itinerario con un niño tan pequeño? _ indago con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos adustos, estaba más que molesto al saber de los horarios de su hijo_

_usted sabe son las ordenes de la Madam Elroy_ indico temerosa ante la intimidante mirada del actor pero de inmediato se repuso, no quebrantaría ninguna regla de su señora patrona por algo se graduó con honores del más prestigioso instituto donde se forma a todas aquellos que prestan sus servicios a tan nobles familias. _Además me extraña de usted,_ vocifero altiva _ como miembro de la realeza británica debe saber que es parte de la formación de todo noble. Así que por favor respete las costumbres de la elite Americana.

_¿Quién se cree para sermonearme? retírese, _ ordeno autoritario y agrego _ Desde este momento atenderé yo mismo a mi hijo. _

_ Pero señor, eso contradice las normas de la sociedad. Discúlpeme pero no puedo permitir eso _ dijo con convicción _

_ Es usted una impertinente señorita,_ arguyo pero en tono bajo controlándose para no alzar la voz delante del niño. _ haga el favor de retirarse_ pidió entre dientes

_ Es que también son órdenes de la Sra. Elroy, _ replico tozuda_ no se puede infringir una regla de ella. _Añadió con ahínco

_me importa un bledo las estúpidas normas de la sociedad y también las órdenes de la Sra. Andrew_ exploto iracundo por la testarudez de la institutriz. El niño ante tan sonoro grito empezó a llorar asustado.

_ mire lo que ha hecho Sr. Grandchester, _ le regaño molesta, si en algo era aprehensiva la Sra. Elroy era en el bienestar del niño, debía parar el llanto antes de que lo escuchasen los demás. Ya que eso sí le podía costar su empleo, _ venga señorito, no llore _ dijo dando unos pasos para acercarse a la cama y cargarlo, pero otro estrepitoso ruido retumbo en la habitación.

_ No lo toque _ exigió severamente molesto que no midió el nivel de su voz, esta traspaso las blancas paredes y llego hasta el corredor. Después él quiso cargar al niño pero no se dejo, giro su cabecita negando y aumento su llanto, pareciera que no le gusto ese padre gritón.

_ ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ inquirió el hombre que acababa de entrar, el cual sin esperar a que le respondieran fue directo a cargar al desconsolado niño._ Ya, ya.. Terryto tranquilo bebé_ murmuro dulcemente el elegante arrullándolo lo tenía recargado en su pecho dándole palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo pero dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina de indignación a los dos ahí presentes

_Sr. Cornwell, el señor Grandchester es un bárbaro, él fue el que asusto al señorito, con ese vocerío que tiene. _ indico afligida para exhumarse de culpa

_ Si usted no fuera tan obstinada y entendiera a la primera mis disposiciones, no me hubiera exaltado. _ dijo en tono pausado para no volver asustar a su hijo, quien ya reposaba tranquilo en brazos de su tío. No pudo evitar sentir una especie de celos, no de la especie infernales que sentía por la pecosa. No sabía definirlos, porque nunca lo había experimentado, eran una mezcla de varios sentimientos a la vez. Nostalgia , envidia, tristeza y un tremendo dolor en el pecho al ver como su pequeño se acorrucaba en los brazos protectores del elegante, su fuerte llanto se fue apagando conforme su tío lo iba meciendo tranquilizadoramente.

_ Yo solo obedezco las órdenes de la familia para quien trabajo. Y usted no es nadie para mandarme, porque aunque sea el padre del señorito. No pertenece a esta noble familia.

_ Miss Marin, el caballero ya es parte de esta familia, ha desposado a mi prima la Sra. Candice. _ informo con voz clara y serena y agrego _ Está de más decirle que también está bajo los servicios del Sr. Grandchester. _acoto autoritario y añadió _ puede retirarse

_ Gracias elegan... Cornwell _ se corrigió, a partir de ese momento cualquier aspereza que hubiera de antaño hacia su ex compañero quedaba finiquitada. _ Se ve que te quiere_ añadió con sentimientos encontrados, pero sobre todo con gratitud al ver con que esmero cuidaba de su hijo.

_ Y yo le quiero más _ respondió y el niño levanto la cabecita, pareciera que sabía que hablaban de él. _ Si jovencito nos referimos a ti, Tío Archie te quiere mucho._ dijo pero el bebé se volvió apoyar en su hombro bostezando y de la nada se quedó dormidito.

_Lo iré acostar a su cuna_ indico e iba a encaminarse hacia la puerta para ir a la habitación del niño, pero una fuerte voz le hizo detenerse

_ No, acuéstalo en mi cama, _ ordeno de tajo, pero al ver la mirada seria del elegante, la cual logro descifrar el ingles. Ya, que, a, el mismo tampoco le gustaba que le ordenasen la cosas, agrego con voz mas pausada_ no volveré a perderme ningún momento de su vida. _ dijo con vehemencia esperando la comprensión de su ex compañero de escuela.

_Se que es inevitable que te los lleves a vivir contigo,_ inquirió depositando al niño en la amplia cama, lo cobijo con una frazada y se encamino con el actor al recibidor de la misma habitación_ evidentemente tarde o temprano se iban a casar. Sólo te pido que nos dejes verles._ solicitó viendo a su interlocutor quien no decía nada, pero se le veía pensativo _ No malinterpretes mi comentario, el adolescente enamoradizo del real Colegio San Pablo que confundió los sentimientos hacia su prima, quedo en el pasado. Realmente en estos años logre enamorarme de Annie. _ asevero

_ Me alegro que pudieras enamorarte de la timidita. Al menos ella si es perseverante y fue capaz de luchar por quien ama. _ arguyo recordando la escena del bosque del colegio donde morena le pidió a Candice que no le quitara a Archie.

_ Candice se ha equivocado, pero de verdad te ama. _ aseguro determinante

_ Valla manera de amar, arrojándome a las garras de Susana, después de haber tocado el cielo me hizo ver el infierno._ indico evocando para sí mismo el maravilloso momento donde consumaron su amor por primera vez. _ le di tiempo para pensar y cuando vine a buscarla siguió rechazándome_ arguyo con rencor, revivir esos recuerdos le dolía.

_ Esa virtud de Candice es su misma condena, es tan noble que antepone su misma felicidad por la de cualquiera. Haces mal en juzgarla por eso_ la última frase la dijo en un tono reprobatorio.

_ me privo de estar con mi hijo,_ dijo perplejo abriendo los ojos como platos por la manera en que el elegante minimizo la situación, _ no le vi nacer, _ indico y su mirada se achico entristecida _me hubiera gustado ir a sus visitas pediátricas para ir viendo su crecimiento, arrullarlo recitándole diálogos de cuna, darle su primera papilla, verle gatear, estar cuidando sus fiebres por los molestos dientes, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, _ suspiro nostálgico_ no sé ni siquiera cual fue su primer palabra,….

_ ¡Papá!_ exclamo Archie interrumpiendo_ esa palabra de cuatro letras fue la primera que balbuceo. Fue una tarde que el tío Williams leía la página internacional del periódico de Chicago. Venia una foto tuya e informaban el éxito de Romeo en Alemania. Cuando Candy se la mostro al bebé, repentinamente Terryto a sus 11 meses nos sorprendió a todos al oírle decir papá_ repitió y un suspiro profundo salió de sus fosas nasales, _El tío y yo nos decepcionamos, debo reconocer que moríamos porque nos llamara tíos, la conmoción de su madre fue mayor, lloraba de alegría. El resto del día fue de fiesta.

_ Entiendes porque mi rencor hacia ella, _ bufo rechinando los dientes _cuantos maravillosos momentos me he perdido de mi hijo.

_ Terruce, tienes que controlar ese temperamento tuyo. Candice se equivocó pero tu también al rendirte e irte a esa absurda gira. Ambos huyeron del problema y el resultado es el error de los dos.

_Quiero ver si opinas lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar_

_ difícilmente estaría en tu lugar, porque yo si respeto a mi novia_ indico con las facciones endurecidas_ Así que deja de hacerte el mártir, porque si las cosas se dieron de tal forma , es porque tú mismo las provocaste. _ arguyo y callo momentáneamente para tomar aire y calmarse _ Bueno te dejo _ dijo para finiquitar esa conversación, no queria ahondar en ese tipo de temas_ tengo que ir a la biblioteca y terminar la contabilidad de las empresas de la familia.

SCARLETT NORTHMAN: GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO, A MI ME EMOCIONA MAS LEERTE, USTEDES SON MI MOTIVACIÓN, VALORO MUCHO EL TIEMPO QUE ME BRINDAN PARA LEER MIS HISTORIAS. TE ABRAZO FUERTE.

MAKO AMIGA, GRACIAS POR LAS FELICES PASCUAS, LA PRIMER SEMANA MIS HIJOS SE FUERON DE MISIONES, Y LA SEGUNDA SEMANA FUE DE VACACIONES PARA LA FAMILIA. POR ESO NO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR CAPITULO. QUE MAL QUE SE ESTEN TARDANDO LOS REVIEWS, NO SABEN CON QUE ANSIAS LOS ESPERO. LO BUENO ES QUE LLEGAN TARDE O TEMPRANO. AHHH PEOR SIEMPRE QUE SUBO CAPITULO ESTOY CHECANDO PARA QUE NO DECAIGA LA INSPIRACIÓN. TE ABRAZP AMIGA.

DULCE LU, ME ENCANTAS, SI QUE CONOCES AL PRECIOSO, SE HACE EL INTERESANTE PERO BIEN QUE SE MUERE POR LA PECOSA, SI ESTE ES UN MINIFIC, YA EL PROXIMO ES EL FINAL. LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO SE ME DA ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO DOS HISTORIAS A LA VEZ. ME REVUELVO JIJIJIJI. ESTE LO VOY A FINIQUITAR PARA SEGUIR LA CONTINUACIÓN DE VERDADERO AMOR. PERO NO SABES MI ENTERNO AGRADECIMIENTO PARA USTEDES QUE CONTINUAN CONMIGO. TE ABRAZO AMIGA

MERLIA: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PIENSAS ES LO QUE LE DIJO ARCHIE A TERRY, LA CULPA ES DE LOS DOS UNO POR ORGULLOSO Y LA OTRA POR TONTA. UN ABRAZO AMIGA.

ANALONDRA28: ME EMOCIONA QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA, RESPECTO A LA GUERRA FLORIDA, ES UN FORO DONDE TODAS LAS FANS DE CANDY, PUEDEN SUBIR SUS APORTES A ESTA PAGINA, PARA LEER TIENES QUE DARTE DE ALTA EN , CADA AÑO A PRINCIPIOS DE ABRIL SE ABRE ESTE FORO NO RECUERDO CUANDO ES EL CIERRE. SI MI MEMORIA NO ME FALLA CREO QUE DURA UN MES, DONDE PUEDES COMPARTIR CON EL CANDY MUNDO, IMAGENES, POEMAS, CHISTES, MINIFICS, FANFICS, SONGFICS, ESTA GENIAL, PARA LAS CANDY AMIGAS QUE DISPONEN DE TIEMPO LIBRE. YO SOLO PARTICIPE UNA VEZ, CUANDO ERA DUEÑA DE MI TIEMPO AHHH QUE TIEMPOS AQUELLOS :) SON BELLOS PORQUE CONOCES MUCHAS COMPAÑERAS NUEVAS. UN ABRAZO FUERTE

LIZ CARTER: QUE GUSTO LEERTE :), SI SOY CRUEL JIJIJIJI, YA SABES ME GUSTA EL DRAMA, Y RESPECTO PORQUE ES ASÍ, RECORDEMOS QUE UNA DE LAS CARACTERISTICAS DE ÉL, ES QUE ES MUY ORGULLOSO, ASÍ LO VIMOS EN LA SERIE. Y ES VOLUBLE PORQUE TEME VOLVER A SALIR LASTIMADO. PERO NO VAN A SUFRIR TANTO, YA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE RECONCILIA TOTALMENTE CON LA PECOSA. TE ABRAZO AMIGA

BETTY 70: COMO ME REI CON TUS RECOMENDACIONES PARA TERRY Y ALBERT, GRACIAS POR INVOLUCRARSE EN LA HISTORIA, ME EMOCIONA TANTO SUS OPINIONES, MUY ORGINAL LA FORMA DE CASARSE :) ESE JUEZ VA TENER MUCHO QUE CONTAR A SUS NIETOS CUANDO SE JUBILE, NO TODOS LOS DIAS SE VE A LA NOVIA LLORANDO POR NO QUERER DESPOSARSE JIJIJIJI, YO TAMBIEN ESTOY DE PARTE DEL PRECIOSO TERRY, CLARO QUE VA ESTAR ENOJADO. ESA PECOSA SE PASA DE TONTA. COMO VAS A DEJAR AL HOMBRE QUE AMAS PARA DEJÁRSELO A OTRA. SI, SOY EGOISTA JIJIJIJI :) PERO YO NO DEJO A UN BOMBÓN COMO ESE JIJIJI. AUNQUE DEBO ADMITIR QUE EN LA VIDA REAL SI LO HICE, PERO POR OTRAS CIRCUSTANCIAS :( AHHH PERO QUE HERMOSO ES ESCRIBIR ME ENCANTA ES UNA ESPECIE DE TERAPIA. UN ABRAZO AMIGA.

GUEST: GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR CONMIGO, Y POR PEDIR OTRO CAPITULO MAS. LA SEGUNDA SEMANA DE VACACIONES DE MIS HIJOS ME ABSORBIERON COMPLETAMENTE. PERO ENTRAR Y LEER TU RECORDATORIO ME INSIPIRA A REDACTAR LO QEU LE FALTABA AL CAPITULO. UN ABRAZO AMIGA.

IRIS ADRIANA: YA EN ESTE CAPITULO CONOCIO A SU HIJO, QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES REFERENTE A ESE ENCUENTRO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO. TE ABRAZO

KIRA ANIMA: TE ENTIENDO TOTALMENTE, LOS HIJOS ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA CUALQUIER MADRE, MIRA QUE TE LO DICE ALGUIEN QUE A RENUNCIADO A TODO POR ELLOS. Y REFERENTE A A LA HISTORIA, CANDY SE SIENTE CULPABLE POR ESO JUSTIFICA LOS ACTOS DE TERRY. NO ES DIGNO DEJARSE NINGUNEAR POR NADIE. PERO HAY UNA ETAPA EN LA VIDA QUE EL AMOR CIEGA A LAS PERSONAS. UN ABRAZO FUERTE

CHICAS PRECIOSAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, SUS REVIEWS NO TIENEN PRECIO, LAS AMOOOOOO.. SON MI MOTOR PARA CONTINUAR CON MIS ESCRITOS.


	7. Chapter 7

SUEÑOS ROTOS CAPITULO 8

En Lankewood padre e hijo se conocían y todo era felicidad, mientras que en Chicago la rubia le rebatía a Albert el porque no le permitía ir a Lankewood.

_Candice que te aflige, el niño esta con su papá y según los telegramas de Archie, Terruce se a comportado a la altura de su hijo. Que mas da que tu esperes aquí, fue el acuerdo que tuvimos, no vivirás con tu esposo hasta que sea la boda religioso.

_Albert todo esto es una farsa, Terry no me ama solo se caso conmigo por mi hijo, te das cuenta este matrimonio no va funcionar, no quiero boda religiosa, esto no tienen futuro._decepcionada le confiesa e inmediatamente se suelta a llorar _y lo mas triste es que yo me muero de amor por el, fui una tonta el me olvido para siempre, si se caso solo conmigo es solo para estar cerca del niño.

_pequeña que enredo es este, no entiendo que lo que dices, tu lo amas, el no te ama, una farsa, _indica contrariado_ porque no pones en claro todas tus ideas, y dejas de estar pensando por los demás, Terry te ama, no dudo que su falso orgullo lo hagan actuar como lo hizo. se clara con el y exponle tus dudas, Si no te convencen sus explicaciones y siguen con la idea de que se cancele la boda religiosa bien sabes que la decisión que tomes te apoyare aunque me cueste mi cabeza con la tía abuela. Y si deseas también podemos anular el matrimonio civil. _el rubio escudriño el rostro dudoso de su pupila, _claro si acaso tú lo deseas. Piénsa bien que es lo que quieres, que no se repita los errores del pasado, ya no eres tu sola, las decisiones que tomes repercutirán en Terryto. _con estas últimas palabras finalizo la conversación.

La Sra. Elroy estaba haciendo preparativos para la boda del año, ya la sociedad de Chicago corrió la voz del enlace religioso del famoso actor Terruce Grandchester y la única hija heredera de la fortuna Andrew. La anciana se la paso presumido que su nieta y el hijo del duque se habían casado en privado, aunque una pequeña mentira siempre era valida les dijo que desde que ambos chicos estudiaban en Londres, las reconocidas familias firmaron un contrato prenupcial, pero por la edad y después por asares del destino no se concreto en su momento.

Pero ahora su querida sobrina por fin estaría para siempre con el amor de su vida y padre de su hijo. La repentina desaparición del actor provoco la especulación de la prensa,

Eleanor al leer la noticia de que posiblemente Terry había contraído nupcias con una Andrew, contacto al duque quien en esos momentos estaba en América en un viaje de negocios.

Había pasado 10 días, Terry, Archie y el pequeño regresaron a Chicago, la rubia solo vio por un momento al actor porque este marcho rápidamente de la mansión, no sin antes agradecerle el que le hablara al niño de el, pero seguía con la misma frialdad de antes. los días pasaron y ella fue quien decidió ir a buscarlo al departamento, cuando el actor iba a la mansión no podía hablar con el, primero porque Terryto era el centro de atención de su padre añadiendo a que en la casa siempre había gente, por ordenes de la tía nunca los dejaban solos.

Una noche tocan a la puerta en el departamento donde vivía Terry, este al abrir se sorpende. La rubia tras esa platica que tuvo con su protector y amigo Albert se decidio a hablar y aclarar las cosas con el padre de su hijo.

_¿que haces aquí Candice?

_he venido hablar contigo, en privado

_ si la Sra. Elroy se entera que estas aquí, no falta algún chismoso que te haya visto entrar .

_antes no te importaba eso _ replico la rubia con altivez y decidida a no irse sin haber hablado con el

_ahora es distinto, tenemos un hijo nos debemos a el, tenemos que guardar las apariencias, así que te regresare a tu casa _ indico fríamente el ingles

_solo será una pregunta_ insistió tozuda

Ante tanta insistencia y sin más remedio el actor accedió a que pasara, y le ofreció un té el cual la rubia acepto

_puedo sentarme _ pidio y antes que le dieran el permiso ella ya se habia dejado caer en el sillón

_Claro , Claro ya lo has hecho_ respondio desconcertado por esa actitud altiva que no correspondia a la pecosa, pero no dejaría ver su perturbación _ creo que esta de más decirte que te sientas como en tu casa_ añadió con una sátira mueca en sus labios.

La rubia ni se inmuto en seguirle el juego y fue directo al grano.

_Terry cuando te deje sufriste mucho verdad _

El actor iba a sentarse pero al oírla se quedó de pie y frunce las cejas _

_¿a qué viene eso ahora? _ pregunto alzando la voz ala defensiva

_Porque si hemos de casarnos para siempre, debemos destapar el pasado, si no tiene caso que continuemos esta farsa

_piensas abandonarme de nuevo _se altero _ no Candice si lo haces te aseguro que Terryto se quedara conmigo_ la amenazo

_yo no he dicho eso,_ indico pacientemente desconcertando aún más al ingles_ pero si es necesario que aclaremos muchas cosas, Terry yo te amo, y siempre lo haré pero no estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida con una persona que no me ama, que solo estará conmigo por mi hijo.

_y que te hace pensar eso _ indago

_tu forma de ser, de tratarme, tu frialdad, tu indiferencia, no eres el mismo novio aquel que yo conocí,

_Candice la vida te cambia tras un duro golpe, no olvide jamás tu abandono, _su voz se quebró _ viví como un condenado,_rechina sus dientes _ toda esa maldita gira trate de sacarte de mi mente y no pude _el ingles se puso rojo y luego tan pálido _ Yo tenía sentimientos y te amaba , te respetaba , te adoraba cuando fuiste mi mujer por vez primera, me hice a la idea que nos casaríamos, juraste que juntos enfrentaríamos todo, y que hiciste me abandonaste _alzo los puños y los dejo caer en la pared, _jamás, jamás pude olvidar

Terry callo de pronto y agacho la cabeza contra el pecho para esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, la rubia fue a su lado lo mira de cerca.

_y regresaste para vengarte, me convertiste en tu amante para desquitar todo tu coraje cierto _ no contesto solo afirmo con la cabeza_

Yo te quiero demasiado, para tener en cuenta los motivos que te impulsaron para hacer conmigo lo que hiciste, entiendo que mi estupidez tienen un castigo y se que perdí tu amor para siempre.

_¿es lo que tu supones pecosa? _

_tu actitud es lo que me hace sentir_

_el súbitamente blando, calido y lleno de ternura se acerca a ella y la abraza _yo se que te quiero pero tu abandono, el temor de volverte a demostrar mi amor y que me abandonaras me lo impedían y me hacía hacer lo que hice_

_fue mucho el dolor que te cause_

_como si me arrancaras las entrañas de cuajo.. así me fui _

La mano de la rubia se deslizo por el hombro de Terry y le separo el mechón de pelo de los ojos _podrás perdonarme algún día

_solo si tu me perdonas a mi _

la respuesta de la rubia fue un largo beso, Terry la apretaba contra su cuerpo, no había morbo, era un beso lleno de ternura de amor, una dulzura nunca sentida desde que ella lo dejo. Había algo vivo profundo dentro de si, una reverencia por esa mujer.

Era como si en ese momento eran los adolescentes de antes, el chico inexperto que tenía que frenar sus deseos para no asustar a su novia que deseaba convertir en esposa.

El actor jugaba con sus labios, los besaba y se separaba y volvía a besarlos hasta que la rubia le habla

_ Terry ¿entonces que va a pasar entre nosotros?

_ Que debemos apurar la boda religiosa y para empezar irnos de aquí e ir a un lugar público o a la casa Andrew, donde haya gente que nos aislé del pecado.

_siento muchísimo lo que sufriste, pero yo también lo sufrí, tuve la valentía de ir a ver a tu madre e iba dispuesta a pedirte perdón por dejarte solo en tu problema _hizo referencia al accidente de Susana pero sin mencionarla) y no tuve reparo

En ir a decirle a tu madre de mi error, y de mi arrepentimiento y de mi amor por ti.

_si pecosa fue muy valiente de tu parte debo reconocerlo_

_pero no lo valoraste hasta que hoy lo he sacado a la luz_

_No, No me di cuenta_

_tu obrabas por ese íntimo rencor que tenías dentro, querías herirme pero al mismo tiempo sufrías tú también.

El actor la cerró más contra su cuerpo. Era distinto su ademán posesivo, como si pidiera mil perdones, en aquel hacer suyo cautivador como si fuera aquel adolescente de hace tiempo que la enamoro en el San Pablo.

_pecosa, pecosa mía yo no quise herirte _

_pero me has herido _

_yo no quise hacerte mi amante, pensaba casarme contigo pero el temor a que me rechazaras me cerraba la boca, quería embarazarte para así tenerte conmigo y asegurarme que no me volverías abandonar. _

_pero que cosas dices, _enrojeció_ mira que no solo tú tienes más experiencia en la vida,_ le reclama pero luego se suaviza _ yo también aprendí a cuidarme, como iba a querer otro bebé si mi Terryto aun no tenía una estabilidad familiar.

_mi hijo,_se enternece_ pecosa eso si que no tiene perdón, _se quejo _ vas a tener que reivindicarte para que yo te perdone_meditando_sabes tal vez cuando venga un hermanito para nuestro hijo pueda perdonarte._

_en ese caso hay que ponernos a trabajar en ello._ le siguiere con picardía

_pero será después de la boda, quizá en la luna de miel, porque ahorita mismo te llevo a tu casa, _

Y así pasaron las semanas, en menos de tres meses se harían los preparativos para el enlace religioso, Eleanor y la Tía Elroy andaban en los preparativos, incluso estaban tan emocionadas con **esa unión que parecía que ellas serian las novias. **

**La rubia tomo las co**sas mas tranquila disfrutaba las tardes con su hijo y con Terry.

Siempre buscaban que al verse fuera en presencia de alguien mas.

Los dos sin decirse nada, pero de mutuo acuerdo silencioso, se habían propuesto purgar en parte los pecados de su relación extramarital, y los purgaban de aquella manera. Abstinencia absoluta. Y Hasta no se besaban como si así esperaran con loca impaciencia libertad absoluta.

La inauguración del nueva compañía quedo en espera, Terry hablo con su socio ya la construcción estaba lista y por el no había problema que se inaugurará en su ausencia, pero Robert sabía que el plato principal para que esta fuera un boom era su actor preferido, así que decidió esperar a que volvieran de la luna de miel.

El día de la boda llego, y el mismo Terry acepto la propuesta de la anciana de la familia, el enlace se celebraría en los jardines de Lankewood, las dulces Candy son el adorno perfecto para tan maravilloso momento, acondicionaron el jardín con carpas y una especial donde se llevaría a cabo la boda religiosa, los invitados y el sacerdote ya estaban en sus lugares.

Dentro de la mansión Albert fue por su pupila quien lucia radiante como un sol, sus rizos caían como una cascada, al inicio de esta la adornaba una impresionante diadema de brillantes, regalo de su protector, un juego de pendientes que el duque trajo de las joyas Grandchester, el vestido era blanquísimo con bordados de hilo de oro, ajustado del talle pero caída de princesa. Era sencillamente hermoso único en el mundo digno de una princesa, otro regalo de su flamante suegro.

Afuera en los jardines estaba el impaciente novio, a lado de sus padres, Eleanor traía consigo al pequeño Terryto, el momento en que lo conoció enloqueció la actriz de felicidad, el duque de Grandchester se le humedecieron los ojos cuando lo vio por primera vez y aunque los abuelos del niño llevaban cada quien su vida ambos velarían por el siempre.

El actor al voltear a la entrada ve llegar a su pecosa del brazo de Albert, su corazón latió con fuerza, simplemente la palabra hermosa se quedo corta.

_sabía que estarías preciosa, pero me has sorprendido verdaderamente_

_usted no se queda atrás señor Grandchester, _ y era verdad el actor lucia guapísimo, su porte aristocrático sobresalía de los demás, llevaba su cabello suelto, cosa que no le agrado mucho a la Sra. Elroy quien prefería que luciera corto como todo caballero, pero bueno siendo hijo de quien es lo pudo pasar por alto.

_El matrimonio es un estado honorable, _comenzó su discurso el sacerdote_no se debe acceder a el de forma irreflexiva sino que ha de hacerse con reverencia y…..

E impaciencia_le susurro el actor a la novia muy suavemente para que solo fuera escuchado por ella, mas sin embargo el clérigo alcanzo a escuchar y lanza una mirada severa a la pareja, pero esas endulcificadas esmeraldas de la novia le hicieron pasar por alto la falta de ingles, la ceremonia siguió su curso. La rubia tuvo que controlar la risa divertida que amenasaba con salir y fue intercambiada por esa sonrisa, para que el sacerdote concluyera con ese ansiado momento, Si hasta hace poco dudaba de dicho enlace, ahora era lo que mas anhelaba en su vida.

Cuando el sacerdote llego a la parte en que decía el novio puede besar a la novia, los gritos de alegría retumbaron a través de la noche y la familia los rodeo para cubrirlos de abrazos. Siguió la fiesta en honor a los recién casados, pero Terry deseaba la privacidad añorada por meses, sin decir nada mas cargo a la novia en brazos, le sonrió a su madre quien cargaba al dormido niño, les mando un beso y se encamino con la novia hasta afuera del portón.

_pero Terry a donde vamos _

_no te lo imaginas pecosa,_ Alzo la ceja maliciosamente _ iremos a mi departamento_le susurro al oído y añadió con voz más gruesa _ a desposarnos _

_y si mañana llega la señora del aseo_

El rió tiernamente era irónico que a estas alturas su pecosa aun tuviera esos perjuicios _le dije que no viniera en una semana, y que te preocupa, ante la ley y ante Dios eres mi esposa _-

_¿una semana ahí?_ pregunta asombrada

_¿tanto te molestaría? Inquiere su marido

Estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio de departamentos deja el colante y se dirige hacia ella, le toma la mano y deposita un dulce beso y le indica _solo será esta noche porque mañana nos embarcamos hacia Europa._ después de decir esto se baja del automóvil le abre la puerta y la carga, entra con ella en brazos al ascensor. Al entrar al departamento la atrae contra su cuerpo y la besa, pero han regresado esos besos demandantes, apasionados que la hacían temblar, se aferraba a los hombros de su esposo y agradecía que la tuviera aprisionada de la cintura para no caer, esos roces y esos besos la hacían sentir como gelatina.

_Terry_ balbucea y un gemido de placer sale de su boca al sentir algo duro en su vientre

_si_ el chico le responde pero sin separarse de la boca de su esposa

_Te estas poniendo…._ le dice pero su marido no la deja terminar

_lo siento Sra. pecas, la abstinencia se acabo _ le indica con voz enronquecida

_La besaba, Desvariado, loco de ansiedad, de anhelo coherente, incoherente pero siempre con pasión, la retuvo contra si no supo en que momento llegaron a la recamara la empuja con suavidad y cae sobre ella

_Terry_ repite la rubia

_ aquí estoy ¿acaso no me sientes?_ toma la mano de ella y la posa en su miembro

_-si , si , si _y su voz se fue apagando, vibrante mas tarde suspirante y calida _

Al día siguiente abordaban el barco que los llevaría a su viaje de bodas, pero con todo y su hijo, ya que ambos querían disfrutar de una verdadera familia a lado de su primogénito

Fin

Chicas se que no tengo perdón por todo lo que me tarde en finalizar este minific. Agradezco de corazón cada uno de sus reviews, un abrazo y espero que me den la oportunidad de reivindicarme, y me dejen compartirles otro de mis historias, se llama la Princesa Candy.

un beso y abrazo a todas. las compañeras del Candy mundo.


End file.
